Knight Sabers: Legacy
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: In the future the year 2078 Linna and Nene are the only living members left of the Knight Sabers, the 'Club' all but gone and inactive it seems a chapter is closing. That is until a relative of Sylia's finds hidden data unit and a new mission, soon the Sabers are reborn with a new generation of girls that unknowingly had ties to the Knight Sabers.
1. Chapter 1: Never The End

****I took the liberty to ease your pain in this very long story, I hacked it about neatly in half and split it into two chapters now hoping it will be easier to read for you all sorry about that amateur mistake lol.****

*This story is a spin off of Bubblegum Crisis, out of my own mind but heavily influenced by the original among other Fan Fictions by other writers. I lay NO claim to any of the characters or whatever may be deemed Bubblegum Crisis original, I am simply using the format because I LOVE Bubblegum Crisis and this story is an extension of intellectual fantasy. We would all love to see BGC continue with it's original creators at the helm, but until then we are stuck in the realm of Fan Fiction.

The new girls in this story are of my own creation, Masane, Shiori, Kei and Ayame as well as Yuri, Miho and a few scattered other lesser characters. ALL the glory's, honors and credit go to the creators of Bubblegum Crisis, Crash and so on. I wish them good health and future prosperity, with out them we would not have this beloved and treasured anime. I'm just a hack who has a wild imagination who loves writing, there are far better writers than I out in the FanFic realm. Due credit and rights go to...

Youmex

Toshiba-EMI

DARTS

AnimEigo

And Everyone that had a hand in bringing us all Bubblegum Crisis, without you we wouldn't have this treasured and beloved anime.

In addition I would like to thank the following Fan Fiction authors for inspiring me to write, their stories inspire and delight the senses and serve to give new life to BGC and for that I thank you all big big.

**DartzIRL** (Thanks for the advice on writing proper, I HOPE that this story dose some justice to the advice. Your stories in the BGC world are so detailed and spell binding, I always hope to see more! Meg kicks ass.)

**Amanda Stair aka The Purple Knight Saber** Yumeko (Thank you for your extraordinary stories in the BGC realm, whenever I hear the song "Itoshiki Rival" I will always think of Yumeko Asagiri. And also thank you for your kindness during the short conversations we had in the past, I'm a bit of a ham and you gracefully dealt with me lol.)

**Bert VanVelite** (Not much that likely has not already been said about this Knight in Shining Armor lol, all one can do when reading his stories is...Trust Him and hang on for the ride lol! At any rate thank you for the awesome stories, I hope that what ever life has thrown at you that it all gets better soon, life has a way of getting dark but always look to the future fellow wordslinger.).

Oh and btw...as you read and come cross some thing like (Crisis Ikari wo komete hashire), these are songs that I listened to while writing certain parts of the story and I think they make a great background if you want to cue the songs as you read the parts and visualize. I wrote this story doing a LOT of visualizing, my characters came to life and this story has become very special to me.

And now, without further adieu...

_**Knight Sabers : Legacy**_

Chapter One

"_Never The End"_

Mega Tokyo 2078, a vast super city the pinnacle of technological advancement as well as one of the most dense centers of human population on earth. A bastion of advancement and prosperity, but under the surface are also homeless and slums as with any city with it's own problems of poverty and crime. However boomer crimes in the recent decade have fallen to almost zero, it seems that the previous problems with rogue boomers has been solved and so the city rests a bit easier in that knowledge and life went on.

In the past there was a need to mitigate the problem when some models boomers that tended to go mysteriously rogue the city along side Genom Corporation assembled a special police unit specially train ed and equipped to handle such situations, the ADP was born. At first the ADP managed a fair job solving random rouge boomer problems, but things seemed to just escalate and with the emergence of combat boomers namely in the BU-55 series among other variants the ADP were soon getting to the point where containment of the boomers was nearing impossible without high amounts of collateral damage.

It was then that a mysterious band of vigilantes named the Knight Sabers appeared, four women armed with advanced weapons and donning extremely advanced hardsuit technology would appear and demolish boomers in situations where the ADP were proving extremely inadequate and put a stop to the death and destruction. Dubbed mercenaries and for the most part that was a correct term as they did take select jobs that paid, some seen them as criminals that needed to be arrested others though saw them as heroins that the city truly needed and still some were on the fence.

For some years the battles between ADP, rogue boomers and the Knight Sabers. Several times the Sabers saved the city and perhaps the world, not to mention many many lives the seemingly eventual decline of boomers going rogue. Genom Corporation began to become embroiled in legal battles and scandals in the world theater causing some economic hardships, though those did not last long but the mega corporation had to tighten it's belt in many areas and some have said that was the cause of the decline in rogue boomer incidents but nothing official has ever come of such statements.

Eventually due to the new peace in the city the ADP had their funding cut and the special branch closed, and as for the Knight Sabers...they too seemed to disappear and for years it stayed like this and the memory of boomers tearing the city apart began to fade a bit eventually.

The day was bright and clear over the city, fall was in the air and Halloween was close coming and some people in the city were getting into the festive spirit. The newly finished Yokohama highway that encircled and ensnared itself throughout it's major areas gleamed like a steel and pavement snake in the morning sunlight, traffic was sparse today as it was a Sunday.

(Crisis Ikari wo komete hashire)

A lone motorcyclist passed a slow moving minivan like it was standing still the driver of the van swerved slightly startled at the sudden passing of the bike, it's turbine screaming as the rider twisted the throttle back pulling yet more power from the sleek aggressive super bike. The motorcycle shimmered in the sun it's flame red paint accented with racing stripes of slick black and navy blue, the rider encased in a form fitting two piece leather racing suit. The fit accentuated her feminine form her gloves made of the same material as the suit and were embedded with the same titanium ceramic matrix composite armor as the suit and same went for her boots. Her helmet bore the same paint job as her bike, music was playing inside the helm from an illegally installed micro sound system and the music served to make her speed fast approaching the one hundred fifty five mph mark.

She managed to make the off ramp into the east side of the city without seeing a single cop and she slightly smiled inside at the fact, last week on the same rout she had been stopped and ticketed and having to pay a hefty fine had sucked it was the second time this month and it was almost the end of the month. Though she figured it could have been worse, like having her license pulled and having to do safe driving courses that they wouldn't even let her sleep through. Coasting to a stop at a red light she checked her mirrors and adjusted the collar and zipper of her jacket to let some of the cool air in, she had installed her suits wind stopper lining and it did fine at speed but in the city it got stuffy and she hated sweating in this weather.

The license plate read ASAGIRI1, negotiating the afternoon traffic had her nearly pissed off as she got cut off several times by several taxi's and a few idiot moving vans...'getting you where you need to go'...sure whatever. A few minutes later she arrived at her destination parking her bike engaging the kickstand powering down the engine and slipping her gloves off then unfastening the chinstrap she slipped her helmet off hanging it on the throttle, unzipping her jacket and checking her hair absentmindedly in one of the mirrors.

Her hair was a deep lustrous brown with lighter highlights and extremely short in the back but it gave way towards the front to feathered bangs and two long lengths that framed her jawline just ahead of her ears, deep red eye's smoldered beneath those bangs her ears sported two piercing's both of them thick eight gauge studs. She sat astride her bike listening to the low random ticking sound as the turbine cooled in the crisp air, she was parked in front of a modernized brownstone type apartment building waiting. She enjoyed the cool breeze filtering into her open jacket as she waited, soon though an excited sounding voice came from a door on the building swinging open.

"Masane chan! Sorry I'm running late, mother was stalling me forever."

Masane Asagiri simply smiled brightly to the girl who ran to her, she was fifteen and was dressed in school attire with a winter jacket wearing a backpack that seemed to be loaded down. Her medium length blond hair was pulled back into a single pony tail.

"That's alright Yuri, I take it your mom is still not liking the idea of me driving you around?"

Yuri Tanaka giggled as she carefully mounted the motorcycle seating herself on the pillion seat behind her, Masane unstrapped a spare helmet she had fitted for Yuri while back and handed it to the young girl giggling herself as she slipped it on and fumbled with the chin strap eventually Yuri let Masane do it.

"You could say that, but really though she likes you she just thinks you need to get a car like everyone else in the city...saying it's less dangerous."

Her voice muffled slightly by the helmets anti fog mask but this was typical and easily interpreted, Masane had began taking Yuri to school and other functions a couple of months since her mother had fallen ill and her mother was just concerned but no matter how she reassured Mrs Tanaka she always seemed against her bike but always let Yuri go though which Masane took as a bit silly.

"Well I guess I can see her point in a way, but I like my bike and wouldn't be caught dead driving one of those stuffy cages on four wheels. You ready to go Yuri?"

With a nod she started up the bike the turbine coming to life and spooling up she donned her own helmet zipped her jacket partially and a moment later they were off, Masane didn't push it with Yuri on the back with herself it felt OK but she didn't want anything to happen to her friend so she took it easy. It took fifteen minutes to negotiate their way through downtown to the inner east side where Yuri's school was located, she had a school concert to attend as she played the flute in school.

Yuri just loved showing up with Masane, it made her one of the coolest girls in school to show up on a fast motorcycle. And Masane's was with little doubt one of the fastest bikes in Mega Tokyo, she had a couple degrees in the technician field and done all her own work. Her fellow students took to Masane a bit as she definitely looked the part of the rebel, she chalked it up the the fact that not many women dressed, looked or road a bike like she did.

She didn't mind a bit really, it was a kick and it made Yuri some cool friends and all she had to do was show up it sort of reminded her of when her grandmother would pick her up from school some times. But it would also remind her of the loss of her beloved Priss who had passed away some time back, the issue was still raw and hurt like hell.

"I still wish you could come Masane chan, I hope that job interview goes well though."

Yuri handed the helmet to Masane after she finally managed to get the chin strap undone, Masane raised her visor.

"I know, I'd like to hear you play too but it came up last minute and well I kinda need the job considering how many tickets I gotta pay off too...maybe next time. Anyway thanks me too, I'll pick you up after your performance though...so I'll see you then. Knock'em dead."

Yuri nodded then laughed, she waved bye and soon was surrounded by several girls from her class as she walked to the school they were talking and eying Masane as they did. She lowered her visor and revved the engine making it howl a little for them and got those wide eyed grins and pointing fingers she expected as the turbine spooled up and she raced off, she always got a chuckle from that.

Some time later she found herself parking her motorcycle in an underground parking garage, she checked the slip of paper making sure she had the right address and it was. It read.

_Downtown Lady 633, ground floor The Silky Doll_

She set the anti theft system of her bike but figured there was no need here but force of habit, she had never worked in such a place before and she had no idea how this interview was going to go but more than likely upon seeing her they would have second thoughts. Her bike being her only transportation she looked the part of a biker, she would have dressed a bit more the speed of the place but fat chance in hell that she would ride unprotected in this city.

The place was really posh on the outside and when she walked through the front door of the establishment it was even more so, a soft ding sounded as she passed through and into the woman's boutique. She immediately felt out of place, it seemed to be a fairly specialized place. Lingerie running 300.000 yen and up was pretty dominant, as well as other intimates at equally extravagant prices. Heads turned in her direction as she looked about for the proprietor, customers seemed to stare at her leather clad appearance as she stood out like a sore thumb.

A second later though a soft musical voice gained her attention, she was slightly younger than herself with fairly short black slightly curly hair tied up in a fashionable bun. The young woman was impeccably dressed in a crisp elegant ivory colored silk blouse coupled with a black knee length skirt, she gave the air of an elegant and young modern business woman that she apparently was.

"Hello and welcome to The Silky Doll Miss. Ah you must be Miss Asagiri, we spoke over the phone the other day about an opportunity for employment at my fine establishment. Please just follow me, Miho...could you take over for a bit while I take care of our applicant? Thank you."

Masane was amazed that she hadn't been given the boot right then and there, she wasn't told that the place was so upscale and her hopes of a job to help pay some of her debts dwindled next to nothing. Oddly enough she was being ushered off abruptly to a back room, if that wasn't a sign she didn't know what was. So she followed the girl into the back and what they came to was a back changing room instead of the posh office she was expecting, confusion washed over her and then her irritation began to rise placing a hand on her hip she started to open her mouth to utter a few choice words about how she thought it was bullshit to sweep her off to a back room in order to tell her to get lost.

When suddenly the huge full length mirror on the back wall of the fair sized changing room opened quickly in one smooth silent motion, revealing a sleek and extremely high tech elevator behind which looked to be able to fit four maybe five people into with a slight squeeze. Masane' jaw almost hit the floor and her anger gave way for a moment to utter surprise and bewilderment as she just stared at the elevator that shouldn't be there, so much so that she didn't even hear the soft chuckle come from the lady that had lead her back until she was snapped out of it when she spoke.

"It IS quite a trick isn't it? Excuse my rudeness Miss Asagiri my name is Shiori, Shiori Stingray...now follow me we shouldn't keep our meeting waiting nor a customer if they should wish to use this fitting room."

Masane didn't argue as she followed Shiori, she had no words yet for her astonishment and she had a feeling that there were more 'surprises' to follow if the elevator had been any indication. She stepped aboard and the mirror slipped closed in the same quick silent way it had opened followed by an extremely resilient looking blast type looking door, then more lights came to brilliant rich led life then the elevator began to move down picking up speed Masane gripped a railing as the elevator consisted of what appeared to be clear glass with a sparse industrial cage frame.

Finally after a moment of being too dumbstruck for her mouth to form any words Masane did catch her tongue and managed, but what came out was not exactly what she wanted to ask but what came instead was more reactionary than thoughtful.

"W-what the hell IS this thing?"

The question seemed to have struck Shiori as awkward as well she she let a soft giggle slip restraining the mad urge to say 'an elevator', Masane shot her a glare with her red eye's that stated she did not see what was so funny about what she had just said until the dumb blatant obviousness of it hit her.

"My apologies, it is something that was installed by my great aunt...it allows access to the lower not so...public levels as it were."

"Do you pull this stunt with ALL of your new applicants?"

Shiori giggled heartily at this though still keeping her cool professional composure, she adjusted a file folder sized digital assistant tucking it under her arm and demurely brushing a errant curl from her brow.

"Oh no, special clientele only I'm afraid. Only two others as of late have been down here, and if you decide after the 'interview' to take the job you will be introduced to your future co workers."

Masane raised an eyebrow, she wondered just what the hell she had gotten herself into.

_**One Hour Twenty Minutes Later**_

Masane found herself sitting astride her bike helmet in hand staring off into space, five minutes had passed like that before she managed to shake herself out of it and check her watch and saw that it was nearing 4:20pm. "_Shit_" She muttered which gave her twenty five minutes to get to Tokyo High school to pick Yuri up, she slipping on her helmet and securing the chinstrap turning the key and pressing the ignition button letting the engines turbine spool up and taking off.

The rest of the day went normally enough, no earth shattering surprises or out of the ordinary techno marvels or offers to be an armored vigilante for that matter. She tried playing off as normal but Yuri saw right through it almost immediately, Masane knew she was a sharp girl much like herself when she was Yuri's age not at all that long ago...they were at a Funy Day burger joint picking up a small bite before heading back to Yuri's mom's house when she popped the question.

"Hey...what's up with you Masane chan?"

The question caught her right in the middle of another of those thoughts that ate at her as she nibbled absentmindedly at a fry, enough to make her words stumble a little giving herself away.

"Huh? Oh sorry was I spacing out?"

"Well duh, it's not like you unless...don't you go and get all depressed and play that little miss recluse bit on me again Masane chan. So! Tell me, did you finally meet a cute hunk?"

Masane's eye's got big for a minute then picked up on her slight emphasis on the word 'finally' part, she tossed a fry in a mock gesture and got one in return from Yuri both laughing.

"Well? C'mon, spill it, you KNOW I wont leave you alone till you tell me...juicy bits and all! That's it isn't it?"

Masane laughed a bit, in a way she kinda wished it had been some Mr Right as Yuri said it...but it was far more complicated than that and well...she was 'forbidden' from mentioning a word about what happened or what she was told. And anyway, even IF she did it wasn't like Yuri would buy THAT one bit.

"No, that's not it...though I kinda wished it was. Ah it's just that job interview thing I had to go too."

Yuri's smile faded for a moment then brightened again suddenly forgetting about hunky guy's for the moment, she was at that age when that and gossip all mattered a lot.

"Ohh! I almost forgot Masane chan! How did it go? Well I hope!"

Masane shrugged and bit off of her burger, chased it with a sip of Coke the ice gave a slight tinkle in the Styrofoam cup.

"That's just it, I can't make heads or tails of it truthfully. It was by long and far the most oddball job interview I've ever been too, boss seemed nice enough though she pretty much gave me the works on an immediate tour of the place then insisted on a physical that was just short of a friggin cavity search and DNA test. Then in the end told me I could think it over and if I decided to take it, to pretty much stop in on the fourth which is next Friday...so I suppose that's enough time to think it over I guess."

Yuri nibbled at a fry and rubbed a finger along the side of her Coke listening, then perking up.

"Oh who is the boss? Sounds extensive, likely security reasons I would guess."

"Oh, well her name is Shiori Stingray...she owns that high class clothing place..."

"The Silky Doll? Holy crap, YOUR going to be working there?"

"Hey! I AM a girl you know!"

Yuri giggled a bit and apologized, shocked at the idea.

"I'm sorry Masane chan, I just couldn't picture that being your thing is all. Stingray...hey I think I knew some one who went to school with her, real high cost private school if I remember right...isn't she some relation to the woman who used to own that chain...Sylia Stingray?"

Masane finished up her meal and packed the wrappers and empty Coke on the tray, shrugging her shoulders her jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"I guess so, I know the girl has to be bloody rich the way she dresses in clothes that I couldn't afford saving for a year likely not to mention she looks and acts a few years easily older than she really is I would bet my bottom dollar on it. C'mon lets get moving before your mom has a conniption for being too late getting home and chews my ass, I'll tell you a bit more some other time."

Masane dropped Yuri off at her mom's and waved bye and sped off after seeing to it she got in safely as the day was just beginning to lose light, any place in Tokyo deserved a bit of caution specially at night it was a huge city and all types were every where even in nice neighborhoods like Yuri's. Characteristically Masane while at a stoplight just before taking the on ramp onto the Yokohama Bay Highway she keyed up a few choice tracks on her helms internal digital media player, and as she merged onto the now mostly empty six lane a pumping back beat then the first notes came pounding into her ears as she shifted gears and began to twist on the throttle instantly getting her blood pumping and her thoughts began to naturally flow freely.

(Konya wa Hurricane)

_/Did you know/On the stormy highway_

_/Did you dream/You were spinning on the lonely highway_

_/Did you lie/Elusive dreams, memories of yesterday_

_/Did you know/Visualizing illusions_

_/Did you dream/ Was my way of life_

_/Did you lie/The howling wind strips them all away /no, no, no, my heart/._

The sound of her grandmothers singing and the tempo of the song had always gotten her to unthinkingly laying on the speed, it felt very fitting on this ride to listen to some of the tracks she had uploaded to her helmet that Priss had wrote and sung from the heart. Masane naturally leaned tucking herself into the motorcycles tank as she kept gaining momentum the vibration-less turbine pushing her forward like an unseen hand of some god of speed urging her to push it passing an unsuspecting motorist in a little hydrogen ran Genom model compact, the song ended melting into the next as it came in smooth and clear rocking her sending a mix of emotions through her mind and body.

(Mad Machine)

_I don't want to cool  
this raging passion  
until my sadness  
is torn to pieces.  
Don't stop your love, your love...  
(Tell me, what do you want?  
Tell me, how do you feel?) _

This one seemed to so truly fit the bill for her day, namely her seeming initiation by Shiori earlier.

"_Tell me what do you want...tell me how do you feel..._"

She road for what seemed like forever when in actuality she had taken the full circle of Mega Tokyo once before deciding to take herself home before she ran her bike out of fuel, which was going to be coming soon if she didn't take the off ramp to the next station...luckily the same off ramp wasn't far off from the one she would take home. With the modifications she had made generated quite a lot of horse power, but it also made it mandatory for the modded turbine to guzzle fuel.

That night sleep did not come easily as thoughts raced through her mind at a constant rate, to her it was like bickering neighbors she couldn't get to shut up unless she sent a few rounds from her fifty caliber handgun their way and even then it was a toss up. She just couldn't believe that there was a whole file on her not just her but Priss and even her mother...she called bull but Shiori countered with details that would never be known to anyone else but the people in question, and then the big kicker...that her grandmother Priss was one of those armored vigilantes called the Knight Sabers she had only heard stories about from back in the 2030's and was even shown her armored suit called a 'hardsuit' that she had fought boomers in.

Shiori had given her the full rundown from that little digital assistant and also from a state of the art data bank computer down in what Shiori dubbed the 'Training and Simulation Area', that not only projected what was already on the assistant but much more including digital video logs referring to everything from brief designs of various things as suits to what got Masane most...actual live footage of long past battles from suit 'flight recorders'. Then came seeing the actual suits that were used back then, and what Shiori called a 'preview' of the new suits that were in the process of being built custom, namely Shiori's was the only one so far nearly completed the other two looked not even half way as they looked like bare frames attached what looked like high tech cherry pickers for old motors.

"Masane, I know this is a lot to take in especially considering the way I've placed it on you so I do not expect an answer right away. If you join our meeting next Friday it will be all the answer I will need to begin planning your hardsuit, your physical gives me a lot to go on...however proper fitting and design of your suit will require much more of a hands on approach."

That statement echoed through her mind last just as she drifted off into a restless sleep...

_**October 31st 2078 Halloween**_

"Hey c'mon Yuri or there wont be any candy left in all of Tokyo!"

Yuri was dressed but was still fussing over her costume, it was pretty complicated and she hadn't told Masane just what it was...only that it would blow her mind.

"Oh hush, I almost got it..._snap!_...Yeow! Darn elastic!"

Masane and Yuri's mom both giggled at this, they were sitting in the living room while Yuri fussed over her outfit in the bathroom not far down the hallway. Mrs. Tanaka smiled a warm dream like smile, she had been sick all year so far with what they called walking pneumonia and she was having a really tough time shaking it. Although unless you looked closely you could not tell it, she had been in the performing arts and knew how to cover such things that would appear on your face such as illness.

"This reminds me of the times when I was so young and healthy, fussing over a silly costume and going out looking for all that candy. I will bet though that when you see this costume you might need an ice pack for your chin after it hit's the floor, I did it simply is one of a kind she has borrowed it from a friend of her's that dose that Cos Play stuff."

Masane smiled in return some what relaxed but remaining respectfully traditional, technically she too was an adult but she could not yet see herself as one and so she still worked with the same courtesy among adults as if she weren't one herself.

"Now Masane, wont you call me Tsubaki? We ARE both adults, I know you feel you must follow those old ethics among adults but you are one of us now so please I would feel much better now if we dropped some of those stiff old formalities."

This caught Masane a bit off guard, she never thought she would be referred to as anything but 'Miss Asagiri'. Tsubaki Tanaka was looking at her with solemn eye's though that faint smile still played across her thin lips, she still looked youthful even as ill as she was still and she had a way that made Masane feel slightly guilty even if it was for nothing.

"I'm sorry, I got so used to it... I can do that. Hope you have been better than you have, have the doctors said any thing?"

Tsubaki waved off the question, she didn't much talk about it it had become an old topic for her.

"I feel more well today, that is what counts. However I wish I could be going with you two, Yuri loves this holiday has ever since she was able to walk. Masane, I want to thank you for all the help you have been to us since I became ill. It means a lot to Yuri and to me as well, if it weren't for you she would be stuck riding the Magleve which isn't a thought that sits well with me even in these peaceful times in the city.

Your the big sister she's never had Masane, I know I have in the past given you a hard time about many things. It is because I worry a great deal over Yumi, the motorcycle no longer worries me I know you don't speed when she is with you. However what did worry me a great deal for a long time was weather or not you were involved in 'other' things, do not think that I have not seen the bulge in the back of your jacket."

Masane froze at that, the bulge she was speaking of was the handgun she carried in a draw holster just above her waist on her back. Their eye's met and Tsubaki let a wry grin slip.

"Umm...I'm not into anything, I just...carry it because some times there are people out there that need the little extra hint to leave me alone."

"There illegal in the country though Masane, I noticed several times that you carried a gun and it worried me. If Nene had the time and means all of the time I would have had her do what you are doing for Yumi, but after getting to know you I relented this fear...and Nene doesn't have the means to do what your doing. I take it you know Nene Romanova, we have known each other a while now old friends. May I see it? I'll give it back, it has been a long time but I know a bit about firearms."

Masane didn't know just how to react except comply, she gave a nervous smile reached back and slipped it from her holster. Hitting the magazine release she placed the loaded magazine on the table then pulled the slide checking the chamber, finding it empty she released the slide and placed it on the table.

"My my, I knew it had to be bulky for me to notice it under the sort of jacket you wear all the time but it is quite a large hand gun for a lady your size."

Tsubaki picked it up feeling the weight, her eyes flitted over the big machine it was old but modified and updated heavily.

"Magnum Industries Desert Eagle, chambered to fifty caliber AE originally. Modified to what? This is an antique, but you've had some one that knows how to machine parts it looks."

She sounded fairly impressed causing Masane to relax a bit more, not many would know a lot about this sort of gun as it was indeed old but she had gotten it from a long time friend of her families and so she kept it and while back decided to have it modified to fire what was called anti boomer rounds...much like what the ADP carried named Red Hawks. The modifications were done by Mackie, a favor done some time back for Priss on her behalf. She didn't know Mackie well enough and vice versa, but since it was Priss who asked and she was Priss' granddaughter Mackie relented easily enough.

"It was given to me, when I got it it still fired those old AE shells. To me the things I keep around have to work or there just baggage, since it was given to me by an old family friend and I wanted to keep it I had some one modify it so it could be useful in this day and age. It is now more sturdy but relatively the same weight unloaded, I had it modified to fire the same ammo as the old ADP issue handgun's called Red Hawks...anti boomer rounds. I've never used it, except a lot of target practice out of town it has good recoil but I've gotten used to it enough to put out a clip with good groupings."

Tsubaki nodded slightly as she looked it over, noticing an engraving on a blank spot on the slide it read 'Member Four'.

"Very nice work, though I still say it is fairly ludicrous in size for a lady such as you...but to each their own...I would bet against my intuition that you are a good shot with it regardless of what I might think. I know a bit because my husband used to be in the military, he taught me a bit and I have some limited experience with them myself. Might want to put it away, I don't want Yuri seeing it. Thank you for being honest with me, and letting me see it."

Masane took it and slipped the clip back home in it and re holstered the heavy gun, it was a weird gun it was only heavy once it was loaded the anti boomer rounds did that on their own. She didn't bother to mention that she had an old ex ADP issue Red Hawk at home along with another semi auto called a Spit Devil, she carried the Spit Devil now and then in place of her DEagle but she preferred the DEagle over it because of the heavier ammo and old revolver Red Hawk was really heavy and sagged her holster too much to keep it concealable it had not been designed to be carried that way but more a hip or thigh carry.

"I only carry it to be safe, I know there illegal but you can never be too safe. We've never had a conversation like this...Tsubaki, sorry if I seem taken off balance by the suddenness of it."

"I am fine with your carrying it, knowing that you are not into any thing immoral and yet carry that makes me feel a little more at ease when Yuri is with you. Some how I have the feeling that you would use that, and more than likely die for her if it ever came to that."

Masane's eyes got wide for a moment hearing that, though her poker face went right back over her obvious shock nearly the second it came over her.

"She is as far as I am concerned my little sister, and your right...I would. I..."

Just then the bathroom door swung open hard enough to bang against the wall guard, and in came Yuri practically skipping into the living room. Masane's jaw dropped and she found herself voiceless, she was expecting a good costume but this went so far over the top it blew her away as Yuri giggled and did a pirouette.

"Pretty rad isn't it! Friend of mine is a genius at making things she made this, it looks so real...you can't tell it isn't real! I am SO getting all the candy now!"

Her costume was to a tee a Hardsuit replica, of course not the real thing no real armor or electronics except a small light built into the inside of the helmet that lit up when she opened the visor. It was green, it was a replica of Linna's suit it even had the mono filament ribbons those were made of some flexible glowing plastic but the thing LOOKED real enough to say the least.

"Wow speechless huh Masane? So is everyone else when they first see it, I always wanted to be a Knight Saber...too bad there not still around. I troll for anything I can find on them on the net, a lot of it these day's is a bunch of fanfics and garbage that isn't true. My fave was the green one, sexy and dangerous!"

She giggled madly and flipped the visor back down taking a martial art's like pose in it, and then saying albeit a bit muffled "Knight Sabers...Sanjo!"

_Yuri...if only you knew..._

Masane held back a sarcastic giggle that would give her away and lead her to a stern questioning by Yuri, she thought about it and how Yuri would react if she saw a real hardsuit and not just that but to figure out it was her in the blue hardsuit. Who knows she thought to herself, maybe one day she could meet us all...with out revealing who we really are at any rate...and on good terms and not having to save her life that would be one hell of a birthday present.

"Ready to go Masane? It's getting late and I wanna get out there and show up all those other kids, it is one of my last years doing this so I wanna make them count!"

Masane laughed and complimented her, standing and adjusting her jacket a minute.

"Wow where the heck dose your friend get the info to make some thing that looks so original, looks fantastic though...your going to embarrass everyone else with that sharp costume...sure let's get going."

"It's NOT a costume...it's a Hardsuit thank you very much! Ok! Hooray!"

"Now remember ladies I want you both back before nightfall, and NO eating candy on the way...Masane and I will help you check it over when you get back OK? Now go have fun, and be careful and stick to the Trick or Treat map for the neighborhood."

"We will mom, see you soon!"

As they went down stairs and exited the buildings front doors Yuri turned her visor still up, she gave Masane an odd glance.

"What? What's that look for?"

"My mom called you Masane, she never done that before...she must finally be starting to accept you."

"Yeah I know it's new to me too, she wants to be on first name basis now she said...took me off guard I wasn't expecting it."

"I bet! Well that's always a good thing though, so you ready to do ALL this walking?"

Yuri giggled, the suit made her look older some how and of course made her think of Linna.

"Sure thing Yuri, let's do this we gotta hit all these places before nightfall...I think we can manage it!"

Off they went trolling all the places on the neighborhoods trick or treat map, Yuri's costume got rave reviews from everyone they met they even ran into her friend Namiko that had made the suit. She wore one similar to it, but her's was a deep midnight blue which gave her a slight chill...she was in a way still in a daze over the fact that she was going to take the helm of the blue Knight Saber. A role Priss her grandmother had originally filled, it was surreal to see the two young girls dressed up in really real looking hardsuits.

"Now all that is missing is White and the Pink one."

The two girls giggled at this Namiko making a note of this remark.

"Well funny you mention it, I have those two in the works too. I just finished this one earlier today, next year we'll have all four members."

The two 'Knight Sabers' joined up to raid all the places on the map, Masane was joined by the girls mother who's name she learned was Motoko. She was about Masane's height with jet black hair in a short style, she walked with the air of ex military or some similar swagger Masane also noted that she had Ethernet ports on the back of her neck. One wouldn't normally notice these as they were very well blended in by false patches, coverings that mimicked the natural skin around them they were state of the art.

She learned along the way that she was employed by Genom and worked in the data field as a specialist, she merely did what a file clerk would do long ago but these day's it was much easier as it was all digital and she simply 'jacked' in and let her brain do all the work while connected to the secure network. They all had fun trick or treating, watching the two girls trick or treat as much as pretend to be Knight Sabers the duo managed to get two hulking bags full of all sorts of goodies. Eventually though the sun was starting to set and they parted way's, they got back to Yuri's apartment on time.

They had fun talking about all that they had done while out, Yuri going on and on about all the compliments she and her friend had gotten. They went through the contents in the big bag, as with countless Halloweens before one could never be too safe specially in a big city. Yuri fell asleep in her hardsuit and had to be woken up to get changed and go to bed, Masanae and Tsubaki chatted a little before she herself decided to retire and go home. It was a really nice change of pace for her, doing these things with Yuri lessened her time to be depressed over some things as she normally was prone to do.

_**November 4th 2078 6:25pm**_

The small group were all seated with the exception of Shiori who had yet to make an appearance in her own penthouse since the girls started showing up, Miho had prepared and set out with care little appetizer finger foods as well as a two pots one of fresh piping hot coffee and another of freshly brewed tea with china cups numbered out per expected guest. On one trey there were assorted little sandwiches, on another were assorted pastries and another smaller one with crackers and a cheese spread generous for a small group meeting.

Kei was seated on one of the overstuffed leather loveseats sipping on a hot cup of tea nibbling a small turkey and cheese chatting with Ayame about their current prospects excitedly with some apprehension, and also both girls wondering who the fourth girl was who would be on the team and debating on weather or not the girl would show. Upon meeting each other at Shiori's place none had any idea as to just who was being inducted into the team until they arrived, so to Kei and Ayame's surprise to find each other there for the same reason it was a welcome one however.

Still the question on the fourth lingered as the first meeting was due to start in a couple of minutes at six thirty exactly, and then six thirty came and went by one minute and Shiori made her appearance from a back room and greeted them. Minutes later as they were all seated and about to begin when a knock was heard from the penthouse door, Miho excused herself a moment to answer the door as Shiori paused with a some what odd knowing look on her face.

A moment later Miho came back into the room followed by a Masane, dressed in her trademark red and black armored leathers gloves tucked into her jacket pocket which was unzipped in the front and from the waist making the suit a two piece her hair ruffled slightly as she ran her fingers through it totally ignoring the fact that she was late, the others looked at each other. Shiori simply smiled.

"Masane, it is so nice to see that you decided to come after all. Please take a seat where ever you like, and do help yourself to some refreshments. We were just about to begin, everyone we will start again with introductions now that Masane is here."

Masane apologized slightly and decidedly took a seat on the one love seats that hadn't any other occupants, and she simply kicked back in it. When the introductions were made they all decidedly got an odd look, and that odd look gravitated to Shiori questioningly. Shiori put a hand up, deciding she did have some explaining to do on her part.

"I see you all have caught the relevance in most of your last names, yes...all of us except for Ayame are related to one of the original Knight Sabers."

Shiori commenced the first official meeting of the new Knight Sabers, spotlighting on each members family connection with the group Ayame's being indirect of course giving each past members involvements and details in glancing depth mentioning that each member would be free to use the data bank to more thoroughly research their respective family members Knight Saber related details. She also covered structure and of course the ten rules of the organization, which the last one always had a shock factor but Shiori like her great aunt did not state anything to the contrary to make it sound like it WOULDN'T be enforced.

After almost two hours she allowed a question and answer period where all the girls could fee free to ask any thing they would like, and much of the questions ranged from things like the hardsuits to pay and to insurance oddly enough but it was a well placed question. Masane was quiet the entire time, this did not escape Shiori's attention and eventually she called upon her asking if she had any questions.

"How exactly ARE we going to get paid? Your rich I have no doubt Shiori, more to the point though is...we HAVE NO WORK."

The room fell silent for a good moment, Shiori was about to speak when Masane interjected.

"I mean sure this might be fun and all believing in keeping the Knight Sabers going but...where the hell is your point Shiori, there haven't been any mad boomer rampages in well over several decades and what there have been has been what? A store front mannequin going wonky and scaring customers with clothes racks? I mean shit the regular police handle that stuff, it's hardly a cause for hardsuits...let alone anyone offering a rag tag band of vigilantes with a defunct cause a million yen let alone multi million job contract under the table. It might have worked for our grandmothers and great aunts and so on, but that was back in the 2030's...but times aren't like that any more."

All the girls stared at each other in surprise like reality just dawned in their eye's, Shiori waited to make sure Masane was done and began speaking unshaken by the facts as she knew what Masane did all too well.

"Very good points Masane, I am glad you brought up these facts...I had intended to do the very same soon enough. It is very true that currently and for quite some time there has been no need for us, however that dose not dismiss the possibility of a resurfacing of old problems nor the importance of this organization or it's purpose. The purpose for forming a new line up and the updating and building of new equipment is a practice in preparedness and ensuring that IF the need ever arises, we will be able to answer the new threat whatever that threat may be...be it combat boomers or any thing else coming from the USSD, Genom or any one else. And as for pay, as I know most of you did come initially for employment that would pay I can promise a salary so to speak that will be divided amongst you weekly to your respective bank accounts and will be accounted for as you all working in various way's for the Silky Doll that will come directly from me."

Shiori went on with perks and even provided contracts for each member, which of course alluded nothing to the real purpose of their employment on the payroll but extremely high quality legal and infallible paperwork that would stand up to any scrutiny ensuring benefits and pay wages that were set and were pleasant if not extremely lucrative far more than any of the girls would get from run of the mill jobs they could normally attain.

"I think you will find the terms for current employment to your satisfaction, yes while some of you might be looking for conflicts in which to use your currently under development hardsuit's I realize...that will have to wait. But I can assure you that if things do start to change in the peaceful climate of today, whatever pay we will be offered on any job will be divided out evenly among you on top of your usual salary but be aware that with battle comes the eventual price of upkeep of systems and equipment as well as any other 'extra' costs that might be incurred."

"So...what will we be doing in the meantime? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I find it hard to believe that we'll be getting paid for nothing."

Kei chirped in finally, she had at least some of Linna's old money savvy to her credit.

"Valid point Kei and one I will address, over all at this immediate point in time since we will call it down time we will begin 'Training'. I already have a template in mind to get us up to speed at a good but fairly relaxed pace...enough to not over tax any of us yet to gain maximum benefits in a short time, I will need three day's a week from each and every one of you from here on starting on the 7th which is Monday in the evening after the hours of the Silky Doll. I will require you to do so on Monday, Wednesday and Friday's. And Kei, I will be consulting with you at a later time for suggestions with the physical training aspects since you are the most athletically inclined among us."

By the time the meeting was ready to be wrapped up they were all tired and had a LOT to mull over in their minds for the coming week, physical training as well as technical training they were to start the simulator training on the second week from then on. As it wound down and they all began to file out of Shiori's for the night, Masane being last she was stopped by Shiori.

"Masane may I have a moment? Would you be available tomorrow afternoon, I would like to get you into the hardsuit lab to begin on your suits design."

Masane shrugged, she didn't have much to do tomorrow except drop off and pick up Yuri which she could make the exception and just drop her off and give her the excuse that she had to work that that should go over with out a hitch. Besides there was no school tomorrow, Yuri normally went to a friend's house or two for the day.

"Sure, I have to pick up a friend tomorrow and drop her off so I can come over after I do that."

Shiori nodded a small smile played across her lips as she saw Masane out.

"Thank you. Drive safely Masane, see you in the afternoon."

_**November 24th 2078 Thanksgiving Day**_

It was hot and a lot of work, the air conditioning working over time almost constantly running to compensate. Shiori and Miho had woke early and prepped their turkey a handsome twenty five pound bird that they had picked up in the market, it wasn't a Japanese tradition but it felt right this year that they observe the celebration they were now after all a family including Masane, Ayame and Kei.

Miho had the initial idea to have Thanksgiving, she had spent a good deal of time in America in her educational pursuits and some of the customs had gained some roots with her. Shiori thought about it and concluded it was a great idea as they could all spend time together as friends and family, but boy was it hard and tiring work and it wasn't the normal but she found some happiness in it as she and Miho worked.

Everything appeared to be a big train wreck from the kitchen to the dining area, the turkey wasn't alone they were also preparing candied sweet potatoes with marshmallow's melted on top brown sugar and cinnamon. Chicken with home made noodles in a huge pot that smelled delightful, herb and sage stuffing same that was in the bird along with mashed potatoes with gravy. The others were expected at any time and they were bringing a dish a piece as well, Shiori wiped a bit of dampness from her brow and smiled as she watched her sister bring out two pie's from the second oven a delectable pumpkin pie she had made from scratch and it smelled great.

"Wow those smell good, I have never had pumpkin pie before."

"Well sis then your in for a treat, I got the recipe from a friend of mine in America. Whew it get's hot cooking all of this food, Shiori would you mind opening one of the bay doors to cool us off a bit?"

Shiori nodded and soon the penthouse began too slowly cool a little bit the hot air flowing out the door and the cool winter air flowing in, Shiori stood in the doorway a moment letting the crisp cold air flow across her in small gusts it felt wonderful cooling her body. Miho checked the turkey and the indicator had popped up showing it was done, every thing else was also about ready as well and soon their friends would begin showing up.

"Shiori the bird is done, please come and help me get it out of the oven the thing weighs a ton."

They giggled and the two took a side a piece and hauled the bird to the large counter space reserved for it, the thing looked huge with the two ladies carrying it as they were. As soon as it was in place a knock came at the door, it was Ayame.

"Hello Ayame, please come in. The others haven't arrived just yet."

"Hai Shiori and Miho, mmm oh my god what IS that luscious smell? I brought a apple cobbler, I found an old recipe that belonged to my grandmother and thought it might be a good thing to make up and bring along."

"Smells wonderful Ayame I think it will be great, the place dose smell good doesn't it?"

Ayame's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the turkey, the bird was huge and now with out it's tin foil covering it revealed it's golden brown color along with the colorful garnishment's that Miho was busy prepping.

"Wowww...I knew Americans went big with things, but omg that looks absolutely wonderful albeit a bit large but come to think of it we might be needing it."

Ayame giggled as she placed her cobbler on the counter, she helped Shiori and Miho where she could setting the table mainly and getting things ready when another knock a short time later came to the door. Ayame answered and it was Kei and Masane, Kei wearing a big smile on her face practically beaming. Masane surprisingly was not in her leathers but wearing a pair of boots faded jeans and a button up short sleeved shirt that was a faded red, she was carrying a medium sized old bag which she figured held her leathers and helmet.

"Hey guy's! Ohh smells great in here, HOLY crow that's a huge bird!"

Soon they were all gathered talking about random things all of which did not include Knight Saber stuff or the Green Dragon, they all wanted to forget for a day about all of that stuff and have a nice dinner. Kei had brought a big trey of pork dumplings, she wasn't too familiar with the tradition and could not decide what to bring so with some help from Linna she had cooked up a batch of her dumplings. Masane also never had been exposed to western cooking brought apple cider and a twelve pack of beer, she placed them in the fridge and shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Damn...I think that's the biggest bird I have ever seen, what is it some sort of giant duck?"

Everyone had a giggle along with Masane, who had opened a beer and was perusing all the different foods most of which she'd never seen before.

"So how close are we to eating, stuff smells great though I dunno what half of it is."

"Oh everything is about ready just waiting on the rolls in the oven, they have about four minutes left. Hungry Masane?"

Miho giggled, she was glad that was all that was left it had been a very long day and she would be glad to have all the cooking end finally. She had forgotten how much work such a holiday required, it wasn't some thing that she did often only twice in her time as a student in America. Masane turned and regarded Miho and Shiori for a moment as if a little hesitant, she took a sip of her beer and sighed.

"Well, since we were all having this in the afternoon...I invited some one. One of my best friends to come and celebrate with us, I just came from her place having brunch with her and her mom...I invited Yuri, hope you don't mind...she doesn't know anything about our 'thing'."

Everyone gave each other a glance for a moment, Shiori smiled softly and spoke first.

"Oh? Yuri Tanaka right? You've spoken of her before you help her mother take care of her, that's a fine idea Masane not to worry."

"Oh cool, I didn't know she was coming she's a sweet girl. Why did you think we would mind Masane, it's not like were going to be in our hardsuits anyway, that reminds me Linna and Nene should be arriving any time too."

And just as Kei spoke of that there came several knocks on the door, before anyone could answer it it opened and Linna's head poked in wearing a big grin and her trade mark green headband.

"Anyone home? Oh wow that smells great! Hey everyone, were here and you'll never guess what we found on the way up!"

Linna strolled in followed by Nene and behind her was Yuri, all of them wearing bright smiles Yuri came carrying a big pan and a pie in a covered pan Nene took the pie and helped Yuri place then with the other food's.

"Hey kid howed you get here with all of that, don't tell me your mother forced herself again last time she nearly didn't make it back home in her condition."

"Masane!"

Yuri grabbed Masane in a clench hug happy to see her, her blond hair up in twin pigtails today with orange ribbons.

"Oh no, I told mama to stay in bed and rest after you left I made sure she wouldn't have to do much while I'm gone. Nene knows mama from way back, and since I had baked these things this morning and was wondering myself how I was going to get it here mama called Nene and asked if there was a way for me to get down here. So they came and picked me up in Linna's van, it was really no problem. Wow, you guy's really did go all out huh?"

"Oh ok, she worries me with as hard headed as she is some times. Thank's Nene and Linna, and by the way I didn't know you made anything Yuri...what did you bring?"

Yuri had made and brought some thing called green bean casserole and also a pecan pie, neither of which any of them had had with the exception of Nene. They all greeted each other and talked, Shiori called Masane over to her at which Masane figured it was going to be 'the talk' and she was partially right the two making sure they were well out of earshot of Yuri.

"Not that any of us minds Yuri being here, but don't make it a habit to her Masane. Nothings wrong with it at all unless she starts coming here herself, just remember that this place serves a dual purpose...the only reason I am bothering mentioning it is for her own safety just in case."

Masane smirked at that, she saw no problem in Yuri coming and apparently no one else did either she knew what Shiori meant and didn't figure it would need elaborating.

"Well no shit Shiori, really though we should cut any conversation about this till Linna and Nene aren't around you know...they might be getting on in years but there not stupid."

Shiori nodded and smiled.

"Well said, you know all of that guess I was just gilding it a bit much. You know...there going to find out sooner or later, oh well let's just have fun...no more Saber stuff."

Introductions went around and talk dominated for a while drinks went around as well, cider, iced water and for those old enough beer as well as some wine. Yuri brought a spark to the party and everyone felt and acted in their prime, Linna and Nene never acted their age and one couldn't tell that they were older than the rest specially Nene who was exuberant as playful teasing went around between her and Linna every one was laughing.

"Ok everyone! Everything is ready, let's eat."

Miho got every ones attention, everything from there went great the meal was huge and the large table of family and friends gathered around the big table Miho traditionally lead them with a prayer then they dug into all sorts of familiar and new tastes. Compliments and conversation went about freely and relaxed, and by the time dinner wound down every one was so stuffed it took all they had to get up from the table with their drinks and moved to the living room area to sit and relax.

"Holy crap am I STUFFED, American's eat this way ALL the time Miho? No wonder there fat and lazy these day's, crap if I ate like that every day I'd be the same and not fit in my leathers."

Masane said nursing another beer, she sounded positively full as she lounged in her seat on the sofa. Everyone giggled, and to Linna and Nene she looked at that moment just like Priss but they had happy memories and no sadness came this day over those they remembered. Miho laughed at this, she shook her head.

"No not all the time, but quite a few of the holiday's do include large banquet like meals like this one but Thanksgiving I think is the biggest meal of the year asides Christmas dinner...but that's small in comparison as well."

"Hey! I'm Amrican Masane, were not ALL fat and lazy."

"Hey I forgot alright, besides your an exception to a lot of things Yuri. I think your the only American I know that I don't see as a gaigin, only way I can tell your American is some of your way's and now and then in your pronunciation."

"Mhum lil miss can't speak English, I been trying to teach you it and so far all you've gotten right all the time is the swear words."

Linna and Yuri bellowed laughter at this, Masane threw her hands up and gave in.

"Smart ass, you got me there. Hey I'm trying ya know, it's just a complicated language sooo many things means so many diff things it's really a headache."

The 'Smart Ass' she'd said in English but with a heavy accent, she had been totally stumped by things in the English language that had L's in them as a native she had never used L's as the Japanese language doesn't incorporate the L so it was some thing she had trouble grasping and it always came out sounding like an R the word Last she pronounced sounding like a heavy R and sounded like she said Rast.

"Well Japanese isn't so easy peasy either you know, I worked really hard on it even before we came to live in Mega Tokyo. Oh well, you'll get it eventually I think though. Oh that reminds me, would you mind giving me a ride home in a while Masane chan? I'll was the dishes I came with, but I'll have to come back for them tomorrow."

"Sure Yuri, I got your helmet on my bike so whenever your ready, just let me recuperate a big longer though."

"Oh don't worry about it Yuri, Nene and I are staying to help Shiori and Miho with the clean up and left overs when we leave we'll drop them by on our way home."

"Thank you Linna I could help you know, but if your sure it's alright I wont argue I suppose."

As things wound down talk went on ranging from everything from school on Yuri's part to old times with Nene and Linna, Masane was entertaining opening her own business as she had degree's as a motorcycle technician but had so far not done any thing with it and she also was entertaining the idea of getting the old Replicant's back together which got Linna and Nene in the conversation they thought that would be a great idea if the old members could still play and perform. Masane had switched to drinking warm cider, beer and driving never mixed so she decided to leave the beer at the penthouse.

Soon enough they all had started going home, when Masane and Yuri left there was Shiori, Miho and Linna and Nene. Masane and Yuri still felt stuffed to the gills as they fastened their helmets in place and began pulling out of the underground parking garage, as they stopped at the entrance stop sign waiting for a spot to pull out and into the flow of traffic the first snow flakes began to fall melting on their visors the two taking silent note of it both smiled under their helmets as they took off through the downtown traffic.

_**November 25th 2078**_

Things for the new generation of Knight Sabers were going well, all were leading their normal lives as it should be and all were adjusting well and settling into their new training regimen and progressing well some by leaps and bounds and the brand new state of the art hardsuit's were nearing the final stage before completion. Shiori and Miho were the experts in that department and Ayame ended up having a big hand in the programming of the operation suits of each, her technical computing prowess adapted and they found that she was a real ace at getting the bugs out they could not.

They marveled at the suits as there was truly nothing else on earth like them, excitement grew around them as the completion date was nearing. Even though that meant that they would have to begin extensive testing and a new training regimen would be added to their over all activities, the girls didn't seem to mind as it was the most exciting part. Once they were finished then they could begin fitting weapons and other tactical systems, Shiori had tinkered with the old hardsuit tech but those did nothing to help with the new one's even though they were spawned from the old platforms they were just so new and building them from scratch was a technical nightmare.

However once finished they would be easy to take care of as they were modular in design, repair and replacement of parts if needed would be a snap it was just the task of building them from the ground up that was the most difficult part. She could see why her great aunt tended to smoke now and then, being a Knight Saber was difficult being the leader more so and they had not even had their first operation yet. So far today Shiori, Miho and Ayame had been tweaking servo armatures, adjustable linkage pivots and the extremely important but huge headache...the strength augmenters and limiters and power cores and power routing. Shiori wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her sullied white lab coat, she glanced at the digital clock displayed on and inner wall systems display and breathed a tired sigh.

"Alright girls we've done enough for today, the others should be arriving soon so let's get showers and a change of cloths before we begin today's training."

Ayame groaned in genuine dismay wiping her face off with her sleeve as well, however Shiori and Miho began to laugh and she eyed them bewilderingly...little did she know that the sleeve she had just wiped her sweat dampened face with had a smear of servo grease on it that had had transferred to her face leaving it with a garish war paint like look.

"Huh? What? What?"

Some time later the four Sabers met up in the holographic training room's controller area, all four of them dressed in new and updated soft suits. Shiori was also in one unlike her great aunt Sylia she had not had the training that would allow her to comfortably sit out in leisure, plus with a new team she had very early on decided to lead by example on all levels she had also trained Miho in running the holographic simulator so there was no problem there.

"Aww darn...can't I skip today's training? I mean I been helping with the suits...'yawn'...I could use a nap."

Everyone giggled and made random comments on the intensity of their day, Shiori and Miho were at the terminal readying it for today's trials while Masane and Kei were chatting about their hardsuit options as well as more normal stuff in which Kei did most of the talking about her studio.

"Sorry Ayame but no one said any of this would be the easiest thing in the world, we've all had a trying week thus far. Alright everyone, who wants to go first?"

Shiori soothed the ruffled Ayame out slightly she knew how she felt she was feeling the same but that didn't mean she could let up or skip, doing so she knew would mean creating a weakness in the cohesion of the team no matter how slight and that in the future could be dangerous.

"I'll go first! I wanna see if I can't get past that pesky holographic on level eight, been itching since last time!"

Kei was ahead of even Masane a fact which Masane shook her head at with a wry grin, she enjoyed seeing how far she could push herself but Kei was like a damn machine but she felt better about it as they were both on the same level in the simulator. Once Kei was in position Shiori spoke over the com and hit a few buttons after being given the ready by Kei, level one began and ended quickly as Kei steadily leveled one after the other defeating the holograms with seeming ease until she reached level eight.

"Oh boy here it comes, wonder if she'll beat it this time."

"Well Masane she is one of the most active on the team physically, were all active but Kei seems to be able to push herself much like her grandmother Linna...we'll see."

Shiori commented smoothly, and what she said was very true too and no one was going to bother with any thing negative.

"That reminds me Shiori, you mentioned before that you knew that Linna and Nene DO come down here every so often to upkeep the place. Do you think they'll pop in on us at some point? And why haven't we said anything...I think they might have very mixed emotions about all of this especially if they catch us."

Shiori didn't take her attention off of the simulator, but in her usual demeanor gave her opinion on the matter.

"They do, after all they ARE the last two remaining original Knight Sabers. I haven't felt the need to plus we are more than busy getting our operations up and running, and truth be told...their approval was never needed if they dislike it then Sylia can explain it."

Masane whistled a bit, she knew Shiori a bit by now and knew that she was a cool person. But damn she could be ruthless if not a little cold but she was right most of the time, they all had the utmost respect for Linna and Nene and that respect would never be broken it was a matter of course.

Meanwhile Kei was having a hard time, the hologram on eight was giving her hell but she had pulled out her bag of stamina and with a little luck she finally managed to eek out a fatal blow to it's kill spot when it BARELY missed with a tentacle shot that was meant for her head. She stood straight as the hologram disappeared phasing out as the system prepared to cycle level nine, Kei was sweating and looked like she was about spent as she stood there her hands on her hips breathing deeply.

"Excellent work Kei very good, when you are ready I will begin level nine for you."

With a nod from Kei level nine began but soon ended after a close fight, dodging several strikes in quick succession Kei managed to hit the holograms kill spot but it also got her at nearly the same time it had just been faster on the draw. Kei swore at the ceiling but seemed grateful at the same time, she was worn out to be truthful as she plodded out of the simulator, Shiori tossed her a bottled water as she came into the control room Kei catching it and sitting down on the bench with towel and water in hand.

"Your up next Ayame."

"Whaa? Aww man...I am so going to suck."

"Suck it up Ayame, just do your best and concentrate and you'll get passed level six. Today."

Ayame stuck her tongue out at Masane for the comment but grinned as she drug herself down to the training room, this went on for a while until they all had gone through. Kei gained a level and was now on level nine, Ayame did pass but just barely and is on level seven, Shiori didn't gain a level she remained on level eight same as Masane though she came the closest to getting onto level ten and was tied with Kei on level nine. Most were fairly even though Ayame was making good progress, she needed to work on her slight ability to be a klutz the others joked.

After freshening up and changing they all met in Shiori's penthouse for a short meeting, discussing events and training as well as suit progress and also the subject came up about the issue of Linna and Nene mostly the others were concerned about them just popping in since they still had master access codes for the lower levels.

"I would not stress too much over Linna and Nene, they have acted as care takers in my great aunts stead. I refuse to change their codes, they are family to ALL of us they are two founders of the Sabers and went through more than we can imagine in the roles we are now taking the helm of. We will keep on and deal with that when we have to, the only thing we cannot grant them is the decommission of what we are doing."

_**That Night**_

"How are the Dog's coming along Inagawa? Well I hope for your sake, these old things should be easy to recommission with your skills. The Green Dragon will not tolerate failure, we have leaked our demands as well as a vague idea of what will happen if the Genom Corporation dose not comply."

The man speaking is Shinji Asahara or aka Oni, one of the leaders of a global terrorist group known as the Green Dragon. He wore typical military attire for field operations, he got the name Oni for his temper and coldness towards even his own men. Ken Imagawa is a cybernetics specialist that used to work for Genom Corporation but was fired and lucky to have not been offed by them for leaking secrets to a rival company, had Genom in recent years not been in truly expensive legal battles as well as under extremely close investigation he would have and thus the stoppage of the supposed mad boomer rampages.

"Things are going well sir, being the only one working on the boomers it is taking some time but most of them will be done well in time for your plans. These Doberman models are dated yes, but they have lost none of their bite I assure you. With luck I should be able to have all eight of them battle ready, however I don't understand why Dobermans?"

"Why is not a matter of issue for you IS it? Imagawa we pay you to do a job for us, not ask your damned questions of things not pertaining to you. But it IS very brilliant, with any luck the UN will THINK that Genom loosed a few of these puppies...I think Genom will submit to our demands with what implications an incident like this can have on them in their current state."

Imagawa scratched his head, but it did make sense to him even with things they way they were with Genom. But he still sensed it was a bad idea, Genom may be under a microscope atm but that did little to blunt their teeth if they chose to bear them. Oni simply walked away smiling smugly to himself, Imagawa shook his head. "Greedy moron" He thought to himself, he just had a bad feeling about this but he was getting paid too well...he just hoped he could get his money and get out before what ever was going to happen happened and pray it wouldn't follow him.

_**December 8th 2078**_

Masane was just dropping Yuri off at school when the pager on her watch started beeping, Masane rolled her eye's and growled as she pressed the buttons to respond that she got the alarm, Yuri cocked an eyebrow at her a moment.

"What is that? You got an alarm set or some thing?"

"No it's Shiori...god dammit I am supposed to have a day off, I'll have to go see what she wants you go on I'll see you when you get out later ok?"

"Ah ok, why don't you just call and see...might be able to get out of it never know!"

"I wish it were THAT easy, have a good one Yuri."

Half an hour later Masane was on the elevator heading down to the hardsuit bay, for a moment when she arrived she had trouble remembering the button combination that would let her access the hidden floors of the complex but they came back to her. She wondered what the hell was so important to drag them all down to the bay on a day off, it was then that she had a sneaking suspicion that their suits might be finished and that gave her a strange butterfly effect in the pit of her stomach.

It was a mix of excitement and also a bit of fear, because if they had managed to finish them that meant that there was the distinct possibility that in the future they might be facing down things that could kill them and the only thing between those 'things' and them were the hardsuits. Finally the elevator stopped and a soft monotone sound came signaling her floor had been reached, when the door to the inner bay opened there stood the others including Miho Shiori's sister. She had kept expecting each time she came down here to run into a pissed off and confused Linna and Nene, well she didn't know if they would be ticked off but it was likely she always did kinda feel like she was in the wrong place down here.

Shiori turned and was wearing a warm smile unlike her normal small smile she usually wore, she greeted her and waved her over cheerfully.

"Oh there she is, come over here and join us Masane there is some thing I am about to unveil to you all in a moment."

After a few moments Shiori stepped over to several large things draped in white lab drop clothes, she knew it...they were done and she didn't know weather be excited or to get sick. Shiori cleared her throat and made sure that she had everyone's attention, apparently it wasn't needed and everyone seemed to know just what those covered forms were as well.

"Attention everyone, I apologize in advance for interrupting your day. Also for using the communicators for such a purpose, from here on keep in mind that you will NOT hear those go off unless it is a true emergency. I thought that you would all like to see the fruits of our long and hard labors, ladies let us introduce you each to your sword and shield."

Shiori stepped next to the one of the far left and Miho to the far right there were four in all, then they began pulling the white cloths off in quick succession revealing slick and sleek painted armor that gleamed in the over head lights. All of the suits were closed and the helmets were in place so as to display what they would look like when worn, and each was help upright and in place by heavy biped support carts. Everyone gasped in utter astonishment as the sight of the four new hardsuits, they had all seen the four old models and those were impressive even today.

But the new ones were breathtaking in design the new paint on the armor was of such a new high gloss it made them look more than eye catching, then they all started coming close and exclaiming compliments and so on.

"Oh my god I had NO idea that they would look so good, it almost makes you forget that they are for battle. I've NEVER seen ANYTHING like this."

Kei sounded nearly in love with her suit, it's body streamlined the way the armor sectioned out was flawless disposing of any weak spots the old version had and that went for all of the suits. The helmet was of a slightly different shape more aggressive but streamlined the visor took on a more smooth prismatic sort of shape, parts of the armor were more aggressively shaped not just for style but in the same breath upped the armors rigidity.

Everyone goggled their new armor and expressing their elation and the beauty of them, Masane on the other hand was standing next to her's silently her hand coming up to it and came tentatively to the exterior of the chest. It was expectantly cold and smooth she could almost feel the strength in it, she looked closely at the blue and black paint adorned here and there with her trademark flame red racing stripes and she could see through it upon closer inspection seeing a small and very intricate honeycomb like weave pattern underneath. She remembered Shiori saying some technical stuff, some thing about the armor being comprised of a brand new technology called she thought was some thing like 'Composite Matrix' or some thing.

The armor was sleek and pretty damn sexy she thought to herself, but she could see some thing else as well...some thing dangerous and violent. She had no illusions about what it was designed for and what it could do, it gave her a thrill the thing also had a fem fatal thing going on. On first sight it looked like Priss' hardsuit, but some how the new aggressive looking styling made it look a hell of a lot more dangerous. The visor was slot-less and had a bit of an edgy curvature to it, both the left and right hands were mechanical and armored with the redesign with the obvious knuckle bombers built in on both amongst others like the rail gun and retractable palm particle cannons the armament on both arms had doubled in a mirrored fashion.

"I see your getting to know her Masane, I hope the design is what you had hoped for...there is much more than meets the eye too. This model looks very similar to Priss', however with the redesign this suit will be packing close to double the original armament and firepower."

Masane nodded wordlessly and Shiori turned to everyone, getting their attention was one thing getting it back was another but she managed it.

"Ok everyone! I want you all in the locker room."

Everyone looked confused for a moment, they were so caught up in going over their new suits.

"I want you all in your non training soft suits, today we are going to all suit up and run some basic tests on the new hardsuits."

It didn't take long for them all to clamor into the locker room and begin getting suited up, Masane however was already finishing up with her soft suit and was the first back into the bay when everyone was present Shiori helped them all get acquainted with the technicals of getting into the new suits it was simple really.

She went first climbing a small stepped area on the holding platform for her suit she gripped several areas on the hip section of the suit and with a clack and a hiss the suit split down the middle on invisible seams and opened the chest and arms reclining forwards from the rear down to the boot area, from the step of the platform she placed one foot at a time into each of the boots and mounted the suit standing her weight activated an internal system that closed the legs to the knees.

From there she leaned forward into the chest slipping her arms into the the arms of the suit gripping her hands into the internal holds activating the arms with which she used to reach and grip the streamlined hip holds and with that used the suit to pull herself into an upright position the suit naturally folding up and in completely sealing her inside with another clack and a series of hisses', she grinned and Miho handed her the helmet which she had disconnected before the opening of the suit and slipped it on a series of small clicks were heard and a nearly silent whir sounded as the suits systems booted up and came online and the suit went from near dead weight to full power.

"White Saber is online and ready, alright everyone try them on."

When Shiori spoke in the suit her voice was processed by the suits computer and sent through hidden external speakers some where in the suit and it sounded feminine but very indistinguishable, it was designed that way so in case they needed to converse with people authorities and pretty much anyone outside their suits they couldn't be identified by their voices. Shiori raised her visor and also raised the shatter proof glass shield that lay under disconnecting the direct com in process and grinned to the others.

Soon all of them were fully suited up none had trouble with it seeing it done they took to it quickly, soon all four were standing and running through HUD and other systems. Then came walking which they got used to fairly quickly, soon as Shiori explained to them all it would be time to schedule a night where they would load up in the truck and take it to a deserted spot in the fault and do some live practice sessions in the hardsuits.

_**December 11th Sunday 2078**_

Masane was glad to have her insulated inner wear on under her leathers, it was cold as hell today and the sky threatened snow again. It had been snowing on and off the past couple of weeks but none of it so far had stuck with any sort of permanency, yet every one knew the big one was going to come and it might be soon. It was a somber ride for her today though, the melody of a song long written by her grandmother pulsed into her helmet seemingly to emphasize today...titled 'Remember' and just before she got to where she was going 'Never the End' began.

She slowed and entered through the big iron gates slowing down to a crawl, her eye's were already slightly misty. She brought the bike to a stop deploying the kickstand dismounting the warm frame of the bike, a cold gust of wind hit her soon as her helmet came off giving her a chill her bangs snaking along her face as she hung the helmet on the throttle as the machine wound down powering off.

She unzipped the bag on her pillion seat retrieving two flowers in a hard plastic protective case, she hadn't known which to get so she got both kinds that she tended to like. One was a traditional red rose the other was known as a stargazer lily, she never was much good with flowers and the like but she done it each time she came here the Mega Tokyo Memorial Cemetery.

_(Remember)_

She took a deep breath and began making her way among the grave markers and stones, finally coming to a fair sized one adorned with musical notes along with a more cryptic symbol that looked to Masane like a hardsuit visor with a K in it not some thing anyone without intimate knowledge of the Knight Sabers would begin to guess at.

_Priscilla S Asagiri_

_July 19th 2013 ~ July 31st 2076_

_In Loving Memory_

_Friend, Mother, Grandmother._

In smaller print below this was a caption, Sylia and the others thought it to be endearing and they were right.

_Songbird of the Fault_

_Your voice and who you were_

_Will live forever in our minds, sing in our hearts._

_Never give up, always remember._

Masane knelt and placed the flowers on the marker, she had a lot to tell Priss and she wished she were here to tell her just how to go about some of it.

"Hey, it's me. Been a while since I been out here, I've been...busy...hell you know all of that already but I'll tell you a bit of it any way just to get it off my chest since there isn't any one else I can tell about it. First off it is official now, I'm a Knight Saber. Shiori Sylia's niece restarted it at Sylia's request, we honored that request...I got to see my finished hardsuit while back. I've never seen anything so...beautiful but so damned scary and not much scares me.

I guess you'd know all about that though, I not so long ago found out that you were a Saber. Sorry about the flowers, I don't know if you liked any of them but I felt I should bring you some thing when I visit and they seemed to be a natural thing to do so I hope you like them. I just wish you were around so I could talk to you about all of this, it's really hard and a lot of other things too. I miss you, would figure the time I would need you most I would have to deal with it on my own but that's alright the world isn't perfect."

Tears hot and wet began to flow down her now flushed cheeks, she did not cry often mostly when she came here she felt she could let them flow freely. Other than these times no one hardly ever seen her cry, and when she did the gaps between them usually lasted a year or more she believed that it was a weakness and she hated it but the times she did let loose she felt a bit better after words. She really meant it when she said she needed Priss, her world was never a perfect one far from it she had trials and tribulations ever since she could remember. She had always confided in Priss when things reached the toughest point, it helped a lot and she would help guide her through some of the toughest spots in her life.

"Your gone physically but your in my heart, and I know you would tell me right now that I know enough and that I'm strong enough to muscle through whatever I am going through. That Asagiri girls are made of sterner stuff, but dammit it is so hard right now to make heads or tails out of what I have in front of me and what I really want. The whole Sabers thing has turned everything upside down, it was probably the same for you too I guess."

She went on a while, then wiped her tears and just sat silent for a little while contemplating things.

"It feels right though, and we have Linna and Nene though they don't know it just yet. I hope they don't get too mad at us, when they do find out. Guess I'll go with the flow and see what happens, if and when we do go out the others and me...I'll try and make you proud."

Masane stood and bowed customarily, then slowly made her way back to her bike. She took a moment to think a bit as she put her helmet back on, then started it up and slowly made her way back out into the city heading home trying her best to will herself not to get drunk when she did get home...and when she did get home, she just went to sleep dreaming of her grandmother and even of the others...in their suits and what might be in store for the future.

_**One Week Later December 17th 2078**_

The fault was a desolate wasteland where few dared go, the section that was dubbed 'The Proving Grounds' was the most remote and out of sight especially at night. The four new Knight Sabers were there this night testing their new hardsuits and getting the feel for them, breaking them in and putting them through their paces playing cat and mouse games as well as using live weaponry on the large chunks of junk that was scattered about. Out here they could really open up and see what the suits could do, and all of them including Shiori and Miho who had most of the work put in on them were positively amazed at the new found power quickness and utter grace they were beginning to achieve as they were going on four hours in their suits.

Masane was chasing Kei through the rubble moving blindingly fast quickly bounding from the ground and hopping up a massive jagged step like section of rock employing their thrusters and stabilizer jets in synchronization, they trailed long arcs of spent ions that glowed in opalescent arcs in the air for a split second each time the thrusters engaged.

"Ok everyone I hate to ruin your good time, but from my HUD I can see all of your power cores are running low including mine may I suggest we get loaded back up and return to base."

Almost in unison the others groaned but soon they were all back in the truck seated on the industrial bench seats, helmets came off all of them frankly looked like drowned rats from the sweat and the soppy wet hair they all sported.

"Whew! Hot damn I didn't think I was this tired when we were out there, I sit down and next thing I know I feel like I ran a marathon...I need a shower and some sleep."

Masane grinned running her fingers through her soaked hair, she felt totally drained despite all the training they had been doing prior to the suits.

"I second that motion Masane, keep in mind that without these suits we could never come close to performing on that level let alone for that long. I timed our exercises to a few minutes off from four total hours spent and much of that was being used at a good pace, I think it is safe to say that the new tech power cells our suits employ can last more than double the time the predecessor hardsuits could."

Most of the others were lost on what she was talking about though the gist was understood, Shiori smiled doing a few small calculations on the mobile terminal she was already extremely eager to get all of the recorders from the others suits and feed them into the main computers back in the bay and see the statistics.

Later that night Masane practically collapsed on her couch not making it to her bed, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep that just seemed to carry her off in it's soft velvet blackness as snow began to fall lightly outside.

_**Next Day December 18th 2078**_

"I think we have really done some thing here sis, these statistics are off the scale in comparison to the data on the old suits. And they weren't even pushed to their upper limits, the only thing as exciting as this is the anticipation of how the new armor will perform."

"Well it is indeed exciting Miho, however we do have to realize that yes...the Knight Sabers have become extremely advanced but so has the rest of the world with the march of time. We've made it a point though to get our hands on the absolute cutting edge and some of the stuff we have employed is some what experimental like the armor, even though samples have passed an insane barrage of tests and we have went through hundreds of them and through the same tests everything from 9mm parabellum to direct hit particle beam blasts and they performed well."

Shiori and Miho were in the penthouse's terminal room as Shiori liked to call it, it was an updated version of Sylia's. The two sat in plush leather executive chairs having coffee going over the hardsuit data packs from the night before, from performance statistics to weapon effectiveness and reliability issues. All of which checked out in the green with no problems, which was a relief to the two.

"Sis. Can I ask you a question?"

Shiori took a sip of the lush black coffee and nodded.

"Is there some thing wrong? You haven't quite been yourself since this morning."

Shiori gave the briefest of pauses then sat her cup down and then pulled a small drawer open retrieving a pack of cigarettes, taking one she tossed the pack onto the desk top and tapped the cigarette a few times before lighting it taking a drag and letting it out with some what of a cheated look on her face that was brief.

"Shiori! You've never smoked before, what is wrong?"

"And I don't think I want to either, the taste is...it leaves a lot to be desired."

She reached over laying it on the edge of an crystal ashtray, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes. Yes there just might be some thing wrong Miho, this morning I got word from one of my sources that there is some thing going to go on in the time around New Years Eve. Have you ever heard of a group called the Green Dragon?"

Miho took a moment to consider, then shook her head.

"They are a global terrorist group, from what information I have gathered there a very unsavory organization. Mostly a grass roots type of terrorism but still quite large, I've learned that they DO have a cell here in Mega Tokyo however details on their plan and the exact date is still not clear. But from what myself and my sources have gleaned so far is that currently they have some sort of grudge against Genom, but who doesn't?"

"This isn't good, it sounds like whatever it is that they are planning will turn out to be a very possible 'public' affair. What are we going to do, any plans?"

Shiori took a drag from the smoke and blew the blue smoke out her lips curling slightly and she stubbed it out, again taking her coffee to cover up the taste.

"Well that doesn't run in the family... But yes, that is exactly what I am afraid of. A terrorist cell is the one thing that is most likely to just blow up a crowed of innocent people, so I think it is safe to say that is just what we should expect but not necessarily a bomb. As for a plan, no there isn't one at the moment. What we are going to do though in the meantime is keep doing what we are doing with training but no more long stints with the suits like last night, if things do come unraveled around New Years I want the hardsuits fully powered armed and ready for immediate deployment...but until then I want everyone on their toes to be able to drop everything and answer the call if the need arises."

They both sat in silence for a few long moments, Miho then refilled their cups from the porcelain thermal pot.

"It has been around forty three years since the world has seen the Knight Sabers, how do you think people will react? Sis...what we have been doing here I feel it is some thing great and exciting, carrying on some thing noble and resurrecting it with you has given us back our time together as sisters. But now knowing that you will all be going out there soon putting yourselves in real danger gives me mixed feeling's, on one hand I have the fear for your safety...and on the other the tightness in my chest of excitement knowing that the world will once again have their armored vigilantes fighting for them again."

Shiori stopped mid sip placing her cup on a coaster on the table, then she couldn't help but giggle a little bit at Miho's words.

"Your really quite poetic you that know sis? I have mixed feelings too, but that tightness isn't in my chest but a ball in my stomach, I know very well the dangers and yet when the time comes I have a feeling I will not hesitate to lead us out there and stop these people. I just hope that things will turn out as we all want them to, I don't want any one but those assholes getting hurt."


	2. Chapter 2: Rocking The Beat

_**Knight Sabers: Legacy**_

Chapter Two

"Rockin' The Beat"

Masane was still trying to get her band sorted out, so far she'd gone through members like socks. But now she thought she really had some thing, in a half way decent area that flanked the fault they had a cheaply rented out old storage building and were in the middle of practicing. Even through the thick concrete walls the drums thundered with a fast catchy beat, the guitar she had slung over her shoulder was an old beat up USA made Jackson Kelly but she had found a good one and practically got it for free and had fixed it up good.

(Another Face)

Like her grandmother she sang but she loved the guitar more but she managed to do both as it made her feel more in control, the song's name is 'Jealousy' one would be surprised at how close she sounded to Priss when she sang, It was her attitude and ferocity but most of all she had that fiery passion. She was rough as hell, and she didn't give a shit. And for once to her the songs sounded really good, she kind of chalked it up to her new practice partners.

She had made some calls through some old connections, it took a while but she managed and the hardest part was to get them to play again at their age. The song came to it's conclusion with a thunderous finale, it was perfect. Masane flipped the volume knob to zero and smiled turning and grabbing a beer from a nearby cooler, she tossed a few more out to her drummer and bassist and she leaned against the full stack of amplifiers with a huge grin on her face.

"You know...your like a fucking ghost...at least to me. I didn't know they could make two of a kind..."

"Yeah no shit, but I still think your barking up the wrong tree Priss...I mean Masane."

She gave the two old timers a glare and then a slight smile, Max and Hiroshi were getting well into old age but were still fit to go a few more rounds she could see from the practice...a bit rusty maybe but that could easily be fixed with a couple more sessions.

"Well I'm no ghost, we Asagiri girls are who we are no matter how much were alike were still a bit different from the next. And COME ON guy's, you can't sit there after that and say that you don't miss it! So fucking what if some where around twenty some odd years is gone by, personally I think you guy's kick ass...and I've made up my mind...I don't care if all the damn money goes to you...we'll rock and have a blast and that's what matters."

Max and Hiroshi looked at each other and laughed their asses off, pulling hard from their beers.

"Well damn...that dose it, I'm in. I never could turn Priss down, even if she was late or never showed at half the damn shows. In honor of your Priss, hell we'll go along with it for a while...question though."

Masane gestured for Max to go on as she drank her beer.

"Wanna roll as 'Priss and the Replicants'?"

Masane's beer nearly snorted out of her nose at the suggestion, she had no idea what to say to that nor had she yet thought of a name.

"Ah we know better than that Max you fucking tard what are you smokin, would be false advertisin...Masane and the Replicants it will be. Unless you object to that Masane, were the Replicants Max and I so...your the one wanting us old fuckers so your choice."

"For your info I've been smoking the good old green, but yeah your right on that."

Masane couldn't help it and a big smile broke out across her face some thing that wasn't an every day thing, she nodded and raised her beer to them and the cans tapped in a toast.

"Hell yeah, hey let's see if we can't get our first gig to be down at the Hot Legs...for old times sake. We'll play our tunes, and we'll pull out some of what Priss wrote...I am sure it will be the talk of the town."

Suddenly out of no where a knock came at the door, the old metal door made the knock sound like a battering ram against sheet metal they all swung towards the unexpected sound.

"I'll check it out."

Masane stood and made her way to the door, unlocking the chain on the inside and then gripping the handle and putting her weight behind the pull as the old thing made a hell of a sound as it reluctantly moved on it's old rails. To her surprise there stood Kei, she looked her usual cheerful self. She wore a green tracksuit with black pinstripes.

"Hey Masane! Sorry for just dropping in, you busy for a sec?"

"Hey Kei, we were just wrapping things up here...how did you find this place anyway?"

Kei snickered, brushing an errant bang from her face she leaned in.

"Oh I ran into Yuri, she told me where I could find you. I came to tell you that Shiori has scheduled a meeting for after tomorrows training, said it was really important and that no one is to miss. Plus when I was over there earlier her and Miho were acting a little odd, I think it might have some thing to do with you know what."

Masane nodded then finished her beer crumpled the can and tossed into a beat up old trashcan, then offered Kei to come in and have one which she respectfully declined saying she had to run.

"Well guess that's it for today huh, guess we'll head out while you lock up Masane. We'll be in touch, give us a ring for the next practice we'll do some calling and see what we can dig up for shows."

"Ok guy's thanks, I mean that."

After locking up Masane started her bike and slipped her helmet on, ever since Kei had left she had been thinking what was going to be said in the meeting. Did Shiori actually manage to land a job for them? And if so what the heck kind of job could that be? She closed her visor and road off for home, she guessed she would find out tomorrow night. The sun was beginning to set and it was cold, she thanked herself for bringing her under suit mixed in with thoughts of weather to call in for pizza delivery or drop by a noodle shop...it turned out to be a guy holding a flimsy box containing gooey Don Flamenco's Pizza...a favorite and as a perk she had cold Asahi beer in the fridge.

_**Monday December 19th 2078**_

The day went along just like any other really, everyone made their routines and at around 6:30pm they all showed up at Shiori's. At different times and from different access points, they had made it a point to make sure that no one seen them all going there at once and that they all didn't hang out in public at the same time either. And it seemed more of the same there too, physical training on machines and free weights then on to the simulator. Ayame almost made the next level but came just short, so much so she had high hopes for the next time around.

_(Mysterious Night)_

From the simulator they all changed soft suits and filed across the way to the hardsuit bay and suited up, done some system checks making sure all of the weaponry was fully loaded and everything checked out and was ready to go. A short while later they were back in the fault where a crescent moon hung high above a starry and crisply cold night, under these conditions the fault took on a weird alien beauty with frost forming on surfaces the moonlight refracting off the light covering of snow.

In some spots it was slick even for the biting treads of the hardsuits each one by itself weighing nearly three hundred pounds dead weight but that was with a pilot inside, along with the new technology armor and other wise there had been a weight savings though small about ten pounds but in this climate a little weight helped. They went through the motions and focused on tactical hunter/prey chases, capture the flag with lock on only and actual target practice with live munitions.

They were all aware that Shiori was acting different, she was distant but she was all business her cool demeanor threatening to ice over it seemed. And then she suddenly called it quits really early in comparison to the other nights exercise, it took them all by surprise but none of them asked questions they just did as they were bayed rank and file but that didn't stop them from chatting off the communicators to each other in close proximity.

"Wow. She's icy tonight, wonder why she's cutting it off so early...I was just getting to have some fun."

"Well there IS a meeting when we get back Kei, I think we will find out just what's going on with her then."

Masane glanced at Kei and Ayame catching wind of their conversation, she too wish she knew what was going on but that was for later.

"What do you think it is Masane?"

Masane raised her visor and glanced to Kei and shrugged.

"You got me, let's get to the truck and we'll find out at the meeting."

Later they all were sitting around Shiori's living area, there were the tray's sitting out and the coffee and tea and everyone nibbled a little here and there each with a drink. Sooner than they thought Shiori and Miho made their appearance, Shiori taking her seat with a cut of coffee she soon began in earnest.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, and to also keep you in the dark until now but I figured that the less you knew the more you could focus on today's training. I have new's that is a mixed blessing, though how it ultimately turns out time will tell."

Everyone looked at each other quizzically before returning their gazes back to Shiori.

"We have a situation. One that will require the Knight Sabers, it is not a job we have been offered and in turn it will not pay."

Masane frowned a bit at this, and she was about to say some thing when Shiori cut her off politely enough.

"I know I know...we would all rather get paid for risking our necks, however the world right now doesn't even know the Knight Sabers are back and operational. So we can hardly expect job offers, however this 'job' has a grave importance."

Shiori went over all of the information she had about the Green Dragon and what was known about their plans for around but likely ON New Years, and that she had a hunch that she would bet on that their plans will very likely involve boomers since they had a vendetta on Genom.

"I want you all on full alert and be able to respond immediately if the alarm is sent out, this is also why I have cut down on hardsuit training time and upped the difficulty for when we are doing it. We need to be ready and have each suit at peak readiness, because once these Green Dragons make their move we wont have much time to deploy to minimize the destruction and or injuries and fatalities on the public."

Shiori went quiet after that, the room was quiet and some what tense everyone was thinking and some what shocked at what she had told them. A global terrorist group blowing up or possibly unleashing mad boomers into the dense New Years Eve throng that would be gathered in downtown, the visions of some thing like that actually happening to a totally unsuspecting populace were horrible. Even though Genom was not going to be directly involved it STILL had some thing to do with them likely, and what was even worse was that these terrorists might actually wake up the sleeping giant.

"I'm in. Paid or not, we can't just stand by and do nothing while innocent people get killed by some fanatical zealots vendetta."

The room looked to Kei, Ayame followed suit backing up her friend.

"Yeah! That would be horrible, and I agree with Kei. I think they need their butts kicked, and who better to do it than the Knight Sabers?"

"You guy's got me too, there just as bad if not worse than Genom and Ayame's right...what better way to announce to the world that the Knight Sabers are back than to walk in and break a boot off in some terrorist ass?"

Masane and the others carried on a little bit then turned to Shiori, they knew where she stood since she called them all to meet.

"Well then, now that we all know where we stand. I want you all to prepare mentally and physically because when the time comes and we suit up for that reason, it will be no drill and I want all of you to treat it as it should be treated and follow orders without hesitation. But for now...we will continue in the same vein with little deviation, just be ready for what ever may come."

There really wasn't much to go on about after that so the rest of the meeting was more or less a friendly get together, friends talking about whatever but the topic of the Green Dragon circulated regardless.

_**December 30th 2078**_

During the last week and a half things did go as usual, even talk of the terrorists had faded as the new team began to really get a tight focus on what was coming. They were very aware that they would not get many opportunities to prep like they were doing on this one their first as a team, and they were thankful for it as they needed it mentally more than physically at this point as New Years was just a day away so close it was almost palpable.

Masane done her routine day picking up Yuri and driving her to school, going to a practice session with Max and Hiroshi at the 'Stockade' as they affectionately called the old hole of a storage building. Going and picking Yuri up after school, today they went to a Coffee Hut that Yuri wanted to go to as it seemed to be THE place according to her school friends then she took Yuri home.

Soon enough like every Friday she met up with the others at the Lady 633, training was the usual format too although everyone seemed to try harder and train harder today as New Years seemed to loom over them already. And really it practically was, a little more or less a day away until they likely would be on the streets in public in their hardsuits fighting for real, the thought was surreal and if one would dwell on it the thought became raw and gritty...real.

Weight training and the simulator seemed to stretch on forever, then finally they were down in the bay suiting up. The metallic clacks and the hissing as the suits locked around their bodies and pressurizing fitting form and connecting into the ports on their soft suits making the connection and linking their nervous systems human and machine synchronizing, it all became acute to each of the girls and there was no talk only what needed to be said

The hardsuit training was always intense but tonight every one really pushed it with grim determination and focus was like the edge of a mono blade, and to be truthful as Miho watched and monitored the exercise she was truly amazed and in awe at how they all performed and wondered if this is what it was like twenty some odd years ago witnessing the Knight Sabers. It was intense but it was also graceful as well as in a sense it was a terrible gracefulness, she could tell they were all giving all they had in this last session before New Years and it showed...they had all grown by leaps and bounds and became surprisingly efficient in the time they had.

"Miho be ready to go, were heading back in."

Shiori's voice over the com link snapped her out of her drifting thoughts, to her it had seemed to go fast and soon they were all on their way back. They were all still so quiet in the back, Shiori had come up to the cab on their way back still in her hardsuit sans helmet and sat in the passenger seat little was still said and she looked beat.

Soon they all stood in the bay facing each other going over some details in tonight's performance, needless to say they were all pleased but worn out and still in their hardsuits.

"You all performed well tonight, so well in fact that I am extremely impressed. We worked extremely well as a team tonight as well as individually, to tell the truth I can hardly believe that we have accomplished as much as we have."

Talk and compliments went around, they were so caught up in things and tired that none of them noticed that they were about to have company...

It was late but ironically there was an answer on the other end of the phone, it seemed neither of them could sleep tonight. Routinely they both parked in the underground garage, greeting each other with warm smiles, asking about each other since the other day. Stepping into the elevator was reminiscent for both Linna and Nene, Linna tapped in the code as they talked and the digital read out on the console read out 'ACCESS GRANTED' and the decent began as the scifi like lift made it's way down to the hidden sub floors their destination was the hardsuit bay.

They had been doing this for a long time, but since Sylia and Priss' passing they had become some what morose about coming down here and it had been a while since the last time. But they kept on and for what reason they couldn't put a finger on it, more or less they had agreed during a talk between them one night that they would keep on to honor Sylia and the Knight Sabers and what they had stood for.

"Just like old times huh Nene?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, chin up. I know it's hard on you, it is for me too. Sylia was more than just a leader to us, but I think she would like what were doing."

"I...I was just thinking about Priss too, ahh...time sucks and so dose old age!"

Nene kicked a support section to emphasize her frustration and sadness, Linna placed a hand on her shoulder. There was silver in her hair, Linna figured it was in her's again too...just meant they would go get some kits to color it...another good excuse to get together any way she figured.

"I know how you feel Nene, lot's of memories. Hey! I got an idea, lets get suited up for the hell of it."

At this they both laughed like school girls, commenting on how they would look and giggling anew.

However Linna and Nene got the shock of their lives when they went down to the hardsuit bay to attend to their cleaning and maintaining of the place, finding the lights on and the lab and bay's systems running. They nearly both had heart attacks when they seen four girls fully suited up sans helmets in totally new state of the art hardsuit's, the suits resembled the older ones but the exteriors were notably more streamlined and far more advanced and light years superior.

The four...Blue with blaze red racing stripes (Masane), Silver/White (Shiori), Green with orange and black accents (Kei) and one Hot Pink and Black (Ayame). Linna and Nene turned white, their mouths went dry as cotton as they stood there unblinking staring at the four armored figures who's backs were turned to them having not noticed the two who had entered the bay. For them it was like looking back in time and seeing themselves and the others standing there, a moment later one took notice and turned to regard them and the other three followed suit a few seconds later.

The first was Blue when she turned for a split second Linna and Nene saw not the face of the teen but Priss in her youth, then Green and Linna saw herself for a moment. Then Pink and Nene gasped seeing herself for a second, and finally the White Saber turned...and their hearts wept in their chests for a moment as Shiori resembled Sylia perfectly in the suit not to mention seeing Priss' granddaughter in the Blue suit the resemblance was almost uncanny.

They all stood in complete shock and silence for a few moments, White or..Shiori spoke and broke the silence almost nonchalantly with a cool and even demeanor.

"Linna...Nene, so nice to see you here, I had no idea that you two still came here...but then again as clean and maintained as the bay and labs are I knew some one had to be taking care of it. This must be quite a shock, please have a seat and we'll change and we can talk in the penthouse...or right here if you prefer."

Nene and Linna looked at each other in utter breathless astonishment, they soon found themselves seated on brand new seats on luxurious leather appointed over stuffed couches and a couple love seats. At the head front and center from these seats was the old but refurbished easy chair that had always been there, Shiori had taken that seat as her great aunt always did. The others Kei, Masane and Ayame seated randomly around them. Several trey's sat on the central coffee table, one held finger sandwiches an the other a variety of sweets and the third held a thermal coffee pot and another like it that held hot steeped tea and enough cups for all of them.

Linna spoke up first seeming slightly confused if not a little shaken over the findings, her voice shook a bit as she tried finding the best way to start.

"We need to talk, just WHAT the hell do you girls THINK your doing? How..."

Shiori decided to interject as Linna seemed to have trailed off, she was fumbling with how to finish so she thought and explanation was in order as she help up her hand and tried to be as forthwith as she could.

"To put it simply, we are updating and renovating...the Knight Sabers are being resurrected. Don't worry, we did not 'just find' the hardsuit bay. We..." She gestured around the room to the other three girls. "We know everything, meaning everything pertaining to the Knight Sabers...hardsuit schematics and blueprints and plans. We have been working extra hard updating all the systems in the lower levels and penthouse and especially new suits, we preserved the four originals in a new storage bay in back of the bay's for the new hardsuits. However that is just what we are doing, the REASON for what we are doing is contained in this...I believe it will provide a more than satisfactory explanation."

Shiori produced a data disk then tapped a button on the arm of the easy chair and a flat panel holographic display extended down from the ceiling next to the huge shuttered windows that normally looked out on the massive roof top patio, it came to vibrant life the room dimmed a little and soon to Nene and Linna's further shock as Sylia came onto the screen and all of what Nene and Linna were about to say disappeared from their minds.

She smiled warmly which was always lovely though she never did it as often as many would have liked, her voice came into the room as if she were there with them greeting them all.

"Hello everyone, I wish I could be here with you. But...if you are watching this data disk, then that means I am unable and no longer with you. I would like to greet you my old friends, Priss, Linna and Nene. I hope you are all doing well and I hope that my passing hasn't been too hard on you all, though by now all of you may not all be here now either...time is short and can be cruel but always look forward to the future.

I have recorded several messages like this in what I call a codex for you all, new and experienced alike. You will find here explanations on many things, introductions and just about any thing I could think of that would be of importance. The veterans in this room at the moment are likely surprised by the recent turn of events, first generation and the next all in the same room...it must be surprising to say the least."

"To begin I will state the obvious, we the first generation are well past our prime. In the beginning of our little organization I had no idea how this would all turn out, but now in our twilight years I have seen that we HAVE made a difference in all that we have done and sacrificed as the Knight Sabers. Although Genom still stands I don't think we ever had the delusion that they would just go away, and we know that there are others out there that are just as disreputable."

"To cut to the chase as Priss would say it, I have thought long and hard about possible out comes and fate of the Sabers as a group. I have come to the conclusion that we will continue to look over the city, but in order to do so we would need to look to the new generation. The four girls seated in this room right now, if they all choose to accept the opportunity then you are looking at the next generation of Knight Sabers."

Sylia then smiled again, the room was silent.

"Shiori...finding this compendium I have left you holds you to no obligation to do anything, yes it would please me to have a group of friends carry on our work, but if you choose not to...then it would not disappoint me. This is dangerous work and carry's with it VERY real dangers including the possibility of death to any and all of you, but if you play it smart and do your best working as a team I believe you can do anything...you may take it from us...we have lived long lives despite all we have been through. But I will not lie to you, it is a hard road and it is some thing to think hard on and not just once but many times."

"I want to add one more thing to this part of this data unit, this part is key. Since I am gone I am not sure how many of us are left at this juncture in time that you are now viewing this, though I have a hunch sadly that Priss my also no longer be with us...I may be wrong but she had confided in me some time before recording this section of this unit that her doctors have been acting strange and that she has problems likely from old wounds. Onto my point nostalgia comes on a latter section of this unit, I will speak on assumption. Linna, Nene. I know this all will come as a huge shock for you to find a new generation taking the helm of the Knight Sabers, we have fought long and hard and we have seen the worst of times and also some of the best.

Through this data unit I have left you all just about everything you will need to keep the Sabers going, including new designs and technology guides everything I could think of for building hardsuit's out of the very cutting edge of today's technology...including POSSIBLE assimilation of certain boomer technologies into the suits though this is speculation on my part. I want you two to pull together and help these four new girls, they have the technology and everything we had in the beginning. I want you to help turn them into Knight Sabers, share everything we have learned in the years we were active. And IF things do get active again and this long peace unfortunately shatters, I want them to be as ready as possible. Good luck."

With that Sylia gave another smile, and the screen referred back to the selection menu of the unit.

_**December 31st 2078**_

It was a good thing that it was a Saturday and no one had to work or anything, as it turned out to be a very long night of discussion and attempted debates and successful one's between everyone. Linna and Nene were understandably blindsided by just walking in on everything, emotions ran hot and fluid and seemed to go through the complete spectrum. Sylia's data unite provided much needed buffering between them all and understanding came, upon learning that they were more than likely going out New Years to stop a terrorist attack if possible Linna and Nene paled.

In the end the new group was accepted, Linna and Nene didn't have bad feelings but were in shock at the whole ordeal and the fact that they were never called to any of the new meetings. They also of course agreed to Sylia's wishes, they would have any way just to try and keep the new girls from making the same mistakes they had made in the beginning.

Everyone slept in today, after all it had been a hard week to say nothing of the long night. Everyone went about their day normally enough, Masane and Yuri met up to catch and early movie at a local theater. Linna and Nene met up as was the usual, but the topics today were limited to one and it was an important one. Shiori and Miho went out perusing a few stores, mainly looking for a few things Miho had been trying to find namely a new lap top since her's was on it's last leg. Ayame and Kei relaxed and hung out eventually running into Shiori and Miho, but as per the code they did no more than smile and greet each other carry on a small conversation and part way's.

Later that night there was no need for the pagers in all of their watches as they all had decided to gather at Shiori's place, Linna and Nene showed up as well. In that way it was like a reunion of sorts, 10:00pm approached as they all settled in for a bit of a party no alcohol but plenty to drink and snacks as they watched the big bash unfolding on the television with some reserve as they all anticipated what was sure to come.

"You know...this kinda reminds me of old times, I'm just sorry I wont be going out like back then."

Linna gave Nene a look that bordered on wonder and laughter, laughter won over this time.

"I never thought I would hear you complain about not being able to go out and get beat up Nene."

Nene shot her a glance of mock anger.

"Hey! It wasn't all that bad, well maybe except that time when we had to deal with Largo and those super boomers. That I could have done without, we all nearly got obliterated by those orbital satellites."

The two bickered a little in good fun and things always turned to the times when they had almost bought the farm, the new generation could only listen to the past experiences of those who came before.

"Yeah it would be awesome to have you guy's come out with us, but I think with us around you wont ever have to again."

Linna shot Kei a look, it was one of mixed feelings but in a good nature.

"Well I look at it this way Kei, there are pros and cons of it. A part of me is glad I wont, but another part of me will always want to suit up and go out there and kick some butt. I think maybe one of these day's you'll look at it the same way, when your in our position at any rate."

"That reminds me, I never did get to ask before. What do you all think of all of this? Probably not the right question right now I suppose, and likely your all feeling a bit like we all did the first time around."

Most looked at Nene as if she was a bit crazy, most of the new generation was pretty somber about now and weren't expecting the question except Masane. Who was just sitting back in the love seat with her boots on one of the coffee tables, her red leathers matching them she had her hands behind her head her black tank top hugged her form like a glove her red eye's caught Nene off guard.

"I think it is the same thing you guy's experienced when you first joined, people aren't all that different so I think your right on with that assumption. But right now personally...I just wish those jokers would hurry up and make their move, I'm getting tired of sitting around."

She sighed and leaned her head back and closed her eye's for a moment, the noise coming from the TV annoyed her all those people having fun and here she was stuck bored off her ass.

"Wow Masane, you just sounded like Priss. Those eye's get to me, sorry if I'm being too nostalgic..."

"Asagiri's arent all the same, sorry to bust your bubble Linna but I'm a bit nostalgic too...especially when it comes to my grandmother. My eye's might be her eye's and yes were likely a lot alike, but never forget who your looking at."

Masane pulled her feet off the table and stood up, she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and made her way to the bath room Linna's eye's down cast a little though Masane wasn't harsh about it but she could tell she had struck the wrong chord with her a hand came to her shoulder a moment later.

"Don't worry about her Linna, Masane has a hard time dealing with Priss' passing still. She meant nothing by it, there is a lot of pressure and things riding on tonight and we all are feeling it."

Linna looked up at Shiori glimpsing that small smile that reminded her of Sylia, even though the girl was still just a kid she still felt comforted by her words. She couldn't help but feel like she had been thrown back in time to earlier day's, it was just like dealing with Priss and her moody and some times explosive temperment.

"I think we all do, Priss was some one who isn't a replaceable person. Well at any rate, I hope you are all ready for what might happen out there...it can get really dicey."

Shiori moved over to and had a seat in her chair taking a cup of steaming tea in hand, after a sip she regarded Linna and Nene thoughtfully.

"Well. Would you both like to come along in the truck? I have been thinking of making it common place if you two think it is also a good idea, I think you two being there and helping Miho out there could be a perk."

Linna and Nene glanced at each other, after a moment they both nodded.

"Sure that would be neat, I think some time Linna and I will want our old suits refitted and maybe updated a little bit too."

Shiori stopped sipping the piping hot green tea and gave the two a ponderous and blank stare for a moment, it was as if she had been slapped then Linna giggled breaking the look of shock on her face.

"Oh no not for THOSE reasons Shiori, the only reason we'd ask for them is for the armored protection because in the past the truck hasn't always been the safest place on earth. Of course all of our old weapons should be reactivated as well, but those are all just precautions for our own safety plus I think it would be a good move just in case because that would be the only way Miho would have a chance if the truck was accidentally or other wise attacked."

Shiori seemed to exhale deeply now in relief, the idea had crossed her mind that they might want to go out but what Linna had said made perfect sense and she was embarrassed that she had not thought of it. She thought it would also be a great moral booster for herself and the others as well, having two of the original Knight Sabers on board in hardsuits.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am loading myself up too steeply, brilliant idea Linna and Nene we'll get started on that as soon as we can...we also have plans to start work on new motoslaves as well."

They all spoke onward and soon Masane came strolling back into the living room getting herself a cup of coffee, she looked as if she were about to say some thing to apologize to Linna about her attitude a while ago but that's when the New Years countdown began and everyone in the room blew that out the window for the moment with the beginnings of the celebration. Everything was perfect and even the knowledge of what else the night held looming was shoved to the back burner for a few moments as everyone stood with glass' of champagne, everyone joyfully counted with the timer displayed in downtown on the TV as it counted down to the New Year.

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Everyone toasted and cheered the sounds of happiness and the clinking of crystal glass', but just as this brief moment was at it's height for everyone in the room a deep thunderous rumble immediately followed by tremor that everyone could actually feel beneath their feet rocked the place but not enough to damage any thing. Every one paused and went silent, like an expected but unwelcome guest recognition appeared on all of them.

One moment everything on the TV looked perfectly fine, then the cameras panned frantically and soon revealed an angry red black and yellow mushroom cloud rising into the air the shock wave rocking the new's choppers on board camera. It panned haphazardly swinging into chaos for a moment then focused on a building actually beginning to collapse smoke and more fire erupting in the dark, the sounds were absolutely huge and it was between Genom tower and the downtown celebration point. The voices of the reporters on scene and the broadcasters started going berserk yelling and some times screaming into their mics causing harsh audio, the whole place seemed to erupt into madness as the unexpected and unspeakable happened.

"_OH MY GOD! This just in! Some thing had happened near the downtown celebration location, it seems as though some sort of bomb has gone off and the damage has yet to be assessed but it appears that one building was the target! It appears as though this is some sort of terrorist attack everyone, there are reports of more smaller explosions are going on very near the base of Genom tower!"_

Another newscaster overlapped the one just speaking and cameras switched views from what appeared to be another news helicopter, the view was blurry and unfocussed but it showed fire and smoke and smaller explosions going on and movement that was located near Genom tower. Slowly as the frantic voices of the news crew bleated on and on with things that were happening, soon the cameras took focus and showed a scene that made everyone in the room gasp aloud and the reported announced what they saw.

"_Oh! What the? We CANNOT believe what we are seeing here folks, but it appears the terrorist attack happening here in the down town area is...is a rogue boomer attack! In all of my long years I never would have thought that I would see this sort of thing again, but here it is before my eye's...and everyone's eye's! Six...no! Eight boomers that this old reporter has in his sights here, were not sure if there are any more but they are running amok here in the down town area! Oh god! We need the ADP, the Army hell we need some one down here, I think that Genom Enterprises will find their long ago decision to close the doors to the old ADP was a mistake after this night!."_

Shiori stood first but was mirrored by the others nearly the same time, their eye's wide in first shock then some sort of underlying determination.

"Knight Sabers, to the bay and suit up! Just like we practiced everyone, let's make it quick and get down there!"

All of the practice drills and everything they had been doing in their training paid off as everything thing went quickly and smoothly as within five minutes everyone was down in the hardsuit bay and into their hardsuit's, making sure everything was in order Shiori lead them all into the truck and the heavy reinforced doors slammed shut behind them and the truck started moving out of the hidden bay door and up and out into the underground lot heading to near the ground zero area where they would deploy.

Looking about in the back of the truck everyone was like they were running on auto pilot, running suit checks and keeping up to date on the situation via a pirated live video up-link to the news stations. It did not take them long to find a dark spot where no one would see to park the truck near the action, now all four of the girls slipped their helmets on hisses and slight clicks sealed and locked them into place their HUD's coming to life booting all the systems as the on board computers did quick checks and settled into combat mode.

"Keep on your toes everyone! Remember there are civilians in the mix out there, watch your fire and try and save any one if possible and do not separate! We have to stop those boomers, keep an eye out for any traps."

Shiori seemed to go on some sort of auto pilot as she competently gave instructions as they left the truck and stepped for the first time onto the city streets in their suits, they were all nervous but reverted to what they hard learned during training.

"Be careful out there there could be anything out there along with those boomers, they looked like Doberman types so watch out they are fast and tough even for old out dated models so don't underestimate them!"

Nene called out to the group before they activated their jump jets and disappeared into the darkness, Linna and Nene just watched as they went off without hesitation into the night and wondered if it was like this back when they were in those girls position.

They moved quickly and managed a roof top perch on the very edge of the newly created battle field that was downtown, it looked like a hundred little fires were burning out of control and the now and then explosion rocked the streets.

"Pink, scan the area and get us a location on those boomers."

"Already under way White."

They were using their call signs just like in training, Ayame's antennae array deployed and fanned out from the back of her suit, it didn't take her long at all to pinpoint the group of rogues by the trace of their power plants.

"I got them! They are forty seven yards due east of our current position!"

"Ok got it, is every one ready?"

They all nodded silently, the time was finally here and it seemed right where they were going every damned news chopper in Mega Tokyo was hovering over the area.

"Knight Sabers...SANJO!"

The old battle cry echoed out among every one through the coms in their helmets, Linna Nene and Miho actually grinned upon hearing Shiori saying it she sounded confident...weather or not she actually was was unknown but it was good for the others to hear it in her voice as it was all their first time out and no one knew what would happen as they jumped into the night sky and made their way to their pray.

_**Some where elsewhere in the city**_

He hated this place, but after tonight he was hoping to finally leave the city and return back home. He didn't care if the whole damned place burned to the ground, he was sure that they would get what their demands called for from the Genom Corporation as soon as there was enough damage to the city. Oni or Shinji Asahara was also sure that Genom at this very moment were freaking out and likely were in a board meeting over current events, he smiled to himself as he entered into the small dump they were at the moment calling Mission HQ. The tall lanky man Imagawa was seated behind a rickety old console with eight CCTV monitors flashing different images, each one was linked to the ocular set up in each of the eight Doberman models that were at the very moment on the loose in the downtown area.

"I trust everything is going well Imagawa, how is the attack proceeding?"

Imagawa naturally looked away from one of the monitors just as a heat blast melted a young couple down to ash in an instant, to be truthful Imagawa hated this part he had morals and every damned one of them were lighting up with no joy. Still he put on his best poker face when he turned to face Oni, the man wasn't above putting him out of his misery right here and now as his usefulness to the Green Dragon was at an end and his breathing right now was a blessing due to a job well done at least for the moment.

"As you can see Mr. Asahara things are going according to your plan, the Doberman models are making one hell of a mess out of downtown. To be truthful I don't think it will be all too long, unless they are still that stubborn that Genom will sooner or later meet our demands. This incident looks too much like their fault, the placement of the boomers is perfect to reflect such an idea as well."

Oni simply smiled, it was a wolfs smile and it showed no remorse over those who were injured and or dying on the CCTV screens behind Imagawa...to him it was a sign of progress.

_**Downtown...War Zone**_

It hadn't taken long to formulate a plan with the way the boomers had scattered themselves about, their formation was not a formation really but it did roughly split the group into two groups effectively enough. Shiori formulated a plan to flank both groups at the same time, they were not expecting any sort or resistance so they had the element of surprise on their side and if they hit both groups just right and hard they should be able to cut their numbers down to one to one by the time the boomers have a chance to gather their wits.

Shiori and Ayame paired up and Masane and Kei did the same, then in an instant they were in the air falling down a few stories vectoring like bullets towards the unsuspecting opposing force.

Masane cocked back her right arm tensing as hard as she could three of the knuckle bombs of her right arm extended and activated as the fist guard shifted into place as well as another two on her right shin plate, as soon as her right fist connected directly on top of the Dobermans cranium the shape charges exploded with direct and devastating directed force literally disintegrating it's head and cutting deeply into it's torso. As soon as her armored left foot made the slightest contact with the pavement she shifted her hips her foot dug into the pavement and launched her right leg forward slamming it into the next boomers torso with equally devastating consequences for the bio machine, the leg bombers nearly blowing it in half with the force of the explosion and the hulking thing came down in a twitching heap of smoking metal and orange coolant.

Kei had much the same success as she attacked with much the same method minus the second bomber attack she shifted her body in a half spin and sliced the second Doberman into three using her mono ribbons, though Kei was quicker on her feet than Masane they both reached their second targets at just about the same time that their first were hitting the ground in greasy smoking masses. They went head to head with the next two as they had already turned in what could vaguely be considered surprise, Masane's opponent half succeeding to dodging a double rail gun shot catching one in the head the other needle going astray embedding deeply into the brick of a nearby building as the Doberman managed to not be where it was supposed to be.

Kei connected with her boomers arm as it moved to capture her leg and would have succeeded if it was not for the leg bombers being activated when it connected with it's grip, instead it's arm was effectively blown into a ragged stump orange fluids sprayed wildly sprinkling Kei's suit with a generous amount which simply sloughed off the smooth armor.

"Eww...that's nasty!"

Shiori and Ayame were fairing pretty much the same, both managed to take out the first Dobermans Shiori taking her's out with a mono sword through the head followed up by a direct blast from her palm cannon blowing a huge hold through it's torso leaving it to fall on it's face while she activated her thrusters and making haste to the second managing to bury her mono edge blade deeply into it's chest but found herself unable to rake the blade upwards in an attempt to cleave it in half from the chest up. She caught the full brunt of a back hand that knocked her flailing backwards and smashing into a parked car effectively totaling it as she nearly folded it's frame on impact, this knocked their air out of her for a moment before she willed herself onto her feet and ready for the incoming attackers next move still easily dodging.

Ayame managed to nearly fry her first boomers systems even before she landed, making it hesitate heavily setting it up to receive an explosive kick to the crotch as she had activated half the activated conical shape charges it practically blew into pieces from the over use of such powerful explosives and nearly knocked her backwards. The second boomer had figured things out quicker than it's friends and was already making way to Ayame as she recovered from the blast that covered her in boomer goo, she managed to dodge a particle beam from it's mouth close enough where she could feel the heat of the blast as it passed by her head by a foot but a second but less powerful shot caught her upper leg sending her face first and into a violent spin along the pavement her leg was enveloped in intense heat but it dissipated quickly enough through the ceramic armor that she hoped it would not cause serious burns.

Back in the truck there was a mix of reactions as the fight began and started moving on, there were a few cheers as the first boomers went down and they went down quickly too. Then there was silence as things turned more serious as the remaining boomers regain composure and began a counter attack, the element of surprise worked well enough the first two boomers got creamed and the second set met a similar fate soon after and then there were four left an even numbered match.

"I hope these new hardsuits fair better than our old ones did against these things Miho, they could be in some trouble if not."

Miho turned to Nene and Linna and to their surprise there was actually a smile there, some what like Shiori's but a bit more disquieting as she looked simply egotistical.

"Not to worry about that, these suits that we made are tuned and outfitted with the very best military and non military materials and components in the world. No offense but, they make the old suits look like those old K-12's the ADP used to use. As long as they keep a cool head, they should be able to take those things out like they are clay targets."

Nene and Linna shared a questioning look, but decided to see what happened and see if Miho was going to be right. The Sabers com channel was quiet at the moment as the girls concentrated their efforts on the remaining boomers, the news reports were breaking and then came one that they could hear clearly and demanded their attention and of course Miho had the recorder on to monitor both the news and the coms.

_(Kodoku no Angel_)

"_This just in everyone! And you WILL NOT believe what is now going on in the chaos of the downtown area! I nor any of my compatriots can believe what we are seeing here..but...see for yourself through our camera mans lens! Four armored figures have appeared and are fighting the boomers and it looks like they have already in moments taken out four of the supposed eight, by our sources these four armored individuals are without a shadow of a doubt the Knight Sabers! Yes you hear right, the four female vigilantes are back after disappearing almost forty three ago with the decline of boomer rampages in our fair Mega Tokyo!"_

Mixed feelings went about in the truck as they heard the reporter announce the return of the Knight Sabers, but the business at hand was the focus and the announcement in their position was a passing mark.

"Ayame to me!"

Shiori called into the com, soon they were side by side as the two boomers closed in and they shared a glance as they noticed the Dobermans positions and nodded to each other. Soon enough what they were hoping for happened as both boomers charged up and let loose a particle beam shot from their mouths, the two Knight Sabers splitting off blindingly fast on their thrusters leaving the space the boomers had locked onto empty except for each other, both managed to almost dodge the set up but both receiving crippling damage from each others blast in the resulting cross fire. One was chewed up by cannon blasts from Shiori and the other Ayame had cut to shreds using a new shoulder mounted weapon sending magnetically charged mono edged disks at the boomer the disks sliced through its armor like wet paper as they made several passes before returning to the launcher.

Masane and Kei were fairing well, Masane had decided to go hand to hand street fighting style with her Doberman using her knuckle bombers she with in moments of maneuvering matching it's speed then overwhelming it she crippled it. Then effectively killing it with three rail gun needles through it's head as it tried ripping at her midsection with it's talons it missed as she was just too fast, as it fell and laid on the street in a pool of it's own orange fluids she delivered a particle cannon shot from her right palm obliterating it's head and leaving a smoking hole in the street Masane beneath her visor had a grin pasted on her face.

"Holy crap wow did she really DO that?"

Linna was astounded and it showed, she wasn't aware that she was heard over the coms or to the fact it made Masane grin even more.

Kei managed to do about the same but in blindingly quick and graceful movements keeping the boomer in confusion, catching it totally off guard with a mono blade which had flicked out from under her left fore arms gauntlet opening it wide from it's stomach to it's chin before finishing it off with a lightening quick but powerful leg bomber laced kick to it's back blowing it wide open.

"Well...that wasn't so bad I guess, though my head is still ringing from that bastards punch. Everyone else ok?"

"Oh I think were all ok Blue, Pink managed to get a nearly direct hit from a particle beam but she's is doing ok."

"White, I feel like I spent WAY too much time in the sun. Are we ready to get the hell out of here now or what?"

Shiori smiled at Ayame's comment, in fact she was pretty lucky and the new armor held up against an actual particle beam attack the old suits would not have held up to such a blast. She felt a bit bruised herself from taking the hit that knocked her nearly through a car, but her HUD showed no major suit damage and none to the others either except for some slight heat distortion the the leg armor of Ayame's suit and a small crack in HUD in Masane's helmet. Shiori took stock of this and made note, Masane performed really well but that had been really dangerous but for now pushed it aside there would be time later to have a talk with her.

"Ok everyone good work, it seems that we are done here and everything is under control the cities first responders can handle it from here. Let's go."

Ayame almost forgetting but at the last second remembered some thing, a small laser device popped up from her left forearm and the beam came to life burning some thing into the street next to the destroyed boomers. It read in stylized font...

_**Knight Sabers**_

And with that the dispersed as quickly as they had shown up, it had turned out that their first outing wouldn't be their last and much of their fear was just hype but regardless it was a sobering event. As they road back to the Lady 633 they all took off their helmets and breathed a sigh of relief, the adrenalin of the fight wearing off as they say relaxed in their suits it was a fairly quiet ride back with the exception of some casual chat about the fight between them and Linna and Nene.

"Well it seems like the city is actually welcoming us back after all these years, how ironic!"

Nene winked and Linna rolled her eye's a bit but giggled along with Nene. The others just gave them an odd bleary look, they were tired but mostly from their own anxiety and this was just the beginning so it seemed and they knew they had better get used to it.

"Yeah...I guess so, still it was weird. Watching the fight from the truck, and seeing hardsuits in action fighting boomers again I mean...and it wasn't us doing it for the first time."

Linna spoke with some distracted quality to her voice, as she gazed out the passenger window of the truck.

"Mhum that was sure some thing, and wow Masane...that was awesome but really dangerous, you feeling ok after that?"

Masane looked up from resting her head in her hands for a long moment, she sat up and grimaced her head was absolutely throbbing.

"Yeah I'm alright, getting a hell of a headache is all...that thing packed a hell of a right hook glad mine was better. Did Priss get this a lot? Damn."

"Oh yeah she did, she got some of the worst injuries out of most of the team except maybe an exception of one or two. Your a LOT like her Masane, just try not to get too badly injured..."

Masane looked at Linna a moment then winced again, Shiori made her way from the computer where Miho was still seated and knelt next to Masane with a small bag and produced a penlight and began checking her eye's.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing Shiori trying to blind me on top of a head ache?"

Shiori paid no mind to this and continued with what she was doing, also checking her ears and pulse.

"Sorry Masane, checking you for concussion among other things but mainly concussion. You took quite a hard hit from that boomer, you could have avoided that...but now isn't the time so hold still I'll give you a quick C scan when we get back to be absolutely sure."

A moment later she put the medical affects back into the bag, satisfied she had done as much as she could for the moment.

"Ayame how is your leg holding up?"

Ayame looked up from a slight daze she'd slipped into as she had relaxed against a comfy position she'd found against a L beam arm rest like section connected to the bench, she brightened a little as she snapped out of it.

"Uh...oh. I'm ok or at least I feel ok, it just feels like a serious sunburn on my upper leg is all. Guess it feels kinda like a skinned it or some thing, I just hope it isn't really bad under the suit."

Shiori smiled gently as she regarded Ayame, she could see real worry in the girls eye's and Ayame caught the smile and again brightened. She rose to her feet made her way a couple steps over to Ayame the suit making her steps clank metal against metal along the floor of the moving truck, she laid an armored hand on Ayame's armored shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not Ayame so don't worry about it, we'll get you out of the suit and take a look. Everyone will be getting a once over, some bumps and bruises I am sure."

The truck disappeared into the inner city night, taking side streets and detours around major traffic areas as much as possible to avoid any possible distractions though it was of little concern as most every police car and authority figure was surely in downtown proper at the moment and the rest of the ride was uneventful.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Several gunshots rang out in the small monitoring room, the sound of shattering glass and the smell of fried circuitry permeated the air the the loud bellowing of curses followed.

"What the HELL WAS THAT? What in the blue HELL happened, WHO..."

Oni was livid so much so the veins stood out on his forehead and neck like cables his face flushed and bright red, to Imagawa he looked like he was about to blow and artery and he hoped he would bitterly. He came up from his momentary hiding place where he had ducked beneath the console to escape the rain of bullets Oni had put in his direction but at the monitors, he shook his lab coat glass and powder falling from it as he tried to gather what was left of his composure.

"I...I had NO idea...THEY were still around..."

Oni turned to the scientist looking at him as though he had not noticed his presence in the room prior to his fit of rage, his gaze no less fiery he leveled the pistol at Imagawa his voice strained.

"Who? And JUST what the hell do you know that I don't...I don't like secrets Imagawa and you are damned lucky I haven't shot you dead where you stand. Spill it, who the FUCK were they?"

"I haven't any secrets, dose it look like I want to die over a stupid lie? It is some thing I know about from growing up is all, hell most every one knows of them. Those who took out all those boomers like they were nothing, there the Knight Sabers sir. But they haven't been seen or heard from in almost forty some years, the LAST thing I would have ever expected to happen tonight was that THEY would show up!"

Oni looked at him incredulously and began lowering the pistol, his other hand gripped tightly almost enough to draw blood as his well kept nails nearly drew blood from his palm.

"Knight Sabers? How can that be...there as old as my grandmother in a fuckin wheelchair right now! After forty years? That dose not make sense, Imagawa...you still have connections don't you?"

Imagawa only nodded hoping to prolong his own life by any means necessary, he had no wish to die this not...or any other for that matter. He would do as he was told, for now. If it was the Knight Sabers to which he had no doubt, then maybe when he had the opportunity he could some how find a way to contact them and work for them to help take down the Tokyo cell of the Green Dragon and hopefully save his own bacon at the same time.

"Then get on it, have them dig up some thing ANYTHING I'll have my people on it of course...fail me again and you will be taking a dirt nap Imagawa."

_**The Next Day**_

The dreams came and went as she tossed and turned, Masane's sleep was a restless one. Everything was sore but it was her head that thrummed with the last throws of what had turned out to be one hell of a head splitter of a headache, taking capsules for headaches had helped ease the throbbing but it was still there. Shiori and Miho had checked her out after they had gotten back from the battle in the Medical Bay, they put her through a scanner and came up with only the boarder line symptoms of a concussion but it was not bad enough to worry about and so Shiori gave her a bottle of aspirin that contained a pain killer for headaches.

That last boomer had managed to land a square blow to the head, she remembered spinning slightly it was so hard and when it connected she momentarily saw stars and her visor monitor had flickered slightly but luckily there was no damage to her helmet just a small crack in the HUD of her visor and the newly engineered neck stabilizers that connected the helmet to the body armor likely saved her a broken neck.

Still it had given her a hell of a migraine, though the worst of it was gone now. Her phone rang suddenly sending fresh jolts of pain through her head stabbing like swords of white piercing light, she groaned and cussed it and searched and fumbled for the handset finally finding it and ripping it off the base so hard the base flew to the floor with a clatter whipping several empty old beer cans off with it.

"Yeah?...oww, shit..."

"Sorry to bother you Masane, I take it the headache hasn't fully gone away yet. I thought I would call and tell you that we have gone over the data recorders in the suits from last night as well as those from the truck during. I am calling a mandatory meeting to just go over and review things from last night, it wont take awfully long and if you like I can give you another small bottle of what I gave you last night. How are you feeling?"

"Uug...my head feels like a bruise and I'm feeling punchy, what do you think? Guess I wont argue over a meeting, I was kind of expecting it. Have those pills ready just in case this doesn't go away by tonight, damn boomer."

"Shh...hush on that please. Ok, well I hope that your feeling better by tonight's meeting. At any rate I have to go, take care Masane see you tonight."

She hung it up with the press of a button and dropped the thing into the floor and rolled over laying there, after a while she figured it wouldn't do any good laying around all day. Soon she managed to grab a hot shower and popped more of the headache capsules washing them down with a bottle of water, she had no idea what she was going to do today so she figured she would go out for a ride and let the day figure itself out as she went.

She wasn't too far into the day when she pulled over pier side stripping her helmet and unzipping her jacket a bit to let some of the frigid air flow into her leathers, a gentle breeze blew in from the ocean fresh and clean her eye's closed as it tousled her air. The only thing was an eye sore of Genom's, an old research lab building that was abandoned but an old sign claimed it would be reopened at some unknown date. The fresh air had done her a world of good and the idea for a ride had turned golden, ever since last night she'd had a headache from hell and the relief was welcomed.

She walked a short way over to a couple of ancient looking beverage machines and popped in a few coins with a lot of doubt, but when she pushed the highly faded button she was amazingly rewarded with a bottle of Coke. The area was old and the machines were the very same one's her and Priss used to stop by and grab a drink from, they had looked old then too she remembered.

She and an old friend she had mentioned a few times had stopped by the spot when they used to ride together, strangely enough this friend of her's did not come up often...not as much as you might think when some one is a dear friend. She sat side saddle relaxing a bit on her bike looking out at the ocean sipping the Coke, she remembered the girls name was Sylvie. When Priss had mentioned her on a scant handful of times she remembered she would start getting this far away look on her face, it would start out with a warm smile and a light in her eye's but then always faded into a morose and distant vibe.

Maybe she would look into the data bank at Shiori's when she would think of it next, then again maybe it was rude as hell to be digging in her grandmothers business but it some times ate at her and Priss would never speak more of Sylvie and would doge the subject. Masane was off in her own world in her own thoughts when a car had pulled up and stopped, a man looking to be in his late thirties stepped out but the way he walked suggested he was a bit older than he looked. He wore jeans and a old bomber jacket with a pair of sunglasses, his hair was streaked in gray and slicked back in a sort of crop cut.

Masane noticed him but she didn't look in his direction except out of her peripheral, she had no clue to who the old guy was and she didn't really care either as she sat nursing her soda. Soon he stood to her left side about ten feet away his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets as he appeared to be looking out to the sea, he wasn't too slick about stealing glances he tried to cover by shifting his view.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's a good place to come and think, clear your head of all the bullshit..."

She gave him a glance as if just noticing that her was there, she simply shrugged and sipped her drink.

"I'm sorry I must come off as some perverted old fart, I came here well BEEN coming here a while and I haven't seen any one in most of the times I've been here. And well...you look a LOT like some one I used to know, I couldn't help but try and strike up a conversation."

"Yeah whatever, if you came to perv on me you'd be begging for an ass kicking. Lot's of girls look the same in this city, and besides I'm not who you knew...I'm not that old."

The man tried his best hurt look but soon gave it up, he took off the shades and tucked them into the collar of his coat and looked right at Masane she was actually preparing to sock the old guy a good one if he tried anything funny when he held up his hands in a mock gesture of surrender.

"I knew it. Listen I don't know you but I am willing to put a large bet that your last name is Asagiri, reason why I'm saying this is because I knew Priss for a long time and your too much like her for my hunch to be wrong. The names Leon, Leon McNicol."

She snapped a half shocked look at him laced in smugness still wondering if he was a nut, but he knew her last name and said that he knew Priss...she let out a sigh.

"So what you knew Priss, lot's of people knew her she did get pretty famous with her band. Wait a second, your Leon...she said you were a pervert and was always after her. Look if your going to start asking me for a date to try and make up for the chance my grandmother refused you, say so and I'll make this quick."

Masane had already made fists, her eye's bored into him like a furnace fire making Leon backpedal instinctively.

"Woah woah wait a minute! I didn't have any intention of THAT! Chill out damn you are a lot like her and not just in the looks department either, oh never mind that sorry I'm not good with breaking the ice."

"Damn right your not, can see why Priss blew you off."

"She didn't blow me off all the time, actually we had a pretty good thing going on there for a while but we were just too...I don't know...we were just too late for each other by the time we decided to get serious. You never did tell me your name."

"It's Masane Asagiri."

"Wow I never in my life would have guessed that one day I would meet Priss' granddaughter, can I...ask you a question?"

Masane tossed her empty bottle and hit a rim shot into the trash can nearby, already zipping her jacket and prepping to put on her helmet and she said nothing.

"Alright. Your not getting into the 'business' your grandmother and the others were in are you?"

At that Masane froze as she was just about to bring her helmet down onto her head, she was facing away from him but if he could have seen her face at that moment she might have given it away. Just WHAT did he mean business, he didn't sound like he was referring to the band which scared the hell out of her. The Knight Sabers were supposed to be a secret, so IF that's what he was referring to how in the hell did he know?

"Actually yeah."

Leon stuttered a moment not knowing what to say, she was frank about it then a second later he felt so stupid.

"Yeah actually I was talking to Max and Hiroshi and were re forming the Replicant's, here soon we should have a reunion gig down at the old Hot Legs keep an eye and ear out for it if you wanna catch the show."

Leon was blank a moment then caught himself, he did his best to reassert control over the conversation he knew he seen her freeze like a deer in the head lights that HAD to mean some thing else he looked around making sure no one was in ear shot.

"I'm not as stupid an old man as you might think Masane, you KNOW what I was referring to. I knew back then about Priss, I accidentally found out and I know the secret she kept till she passed away. I don't know who the others were or are, but I know damn well that there back...it's world news with that New Years fiasco."

Masane still did not answer him any further, she slipped on and secured her helmet and started the bike.

"There's a new group isn't there? Not like your going to tell me but rest assured I knew Priss was one, and I'd bet more money that your the new Blue Saber aren't you?"

She said one word and he could barely hear her as she took off like a bat out of hell, he stood watching her disappear down the street rubbing the back of his head and began to smile... she called him a baka...aka idiot.

"Damn, she's just like Priss. I know she's one of them..."

He stood for a while longer in deep thought, putting his shades back on he lit a cigarette and blew out a long draw from it the smoke catching on the gentle breeze.

"Thanks, for doing what you do anyway."

Later that evening everyone gathered sitting about relaxing and chatting among each other, Masane and Kei were chatting when she brought up Leon. Kei didn't know who Leon was but they chatted any way because of the shock factor of what he said in their half conversation earlier in the day. Nene was just so happened to be walking on her way back from the girls room when she heard his name, she cocked an eyebrow and had to but in.

"Wha? Did I hear the name Leon? You mean Leon McNicol? When did you meet him Masane?"

Masane shrugged as if it wasn't much of a meeting, she had not been impressed.

"Earlier today, kinda creepy he acted like he knew me but instead knew Priss. That wasn't the big deal though, the big deal was when he pegged me as a Knight Saber and not just that but said he would bet that I was the blue one. Said that he knew Priss was a Knight Saber, some how he found out."

Nene gawked at this, she kinda knew that Leon had some how found out about Priss but weather or not it was true or not she never found out and if he did he never said a thing.

"He's snooping around again after all these years, he amazes me with that dogged tenacity of his I swear. I wouldn't worry too much about it Masane, he's only working on a hunch and there never was any proof or anything that he KNEW Priss was a Saber but..."

"But WHAT Nene?"

"Ah never mind don't worry about it OK? Leon was with the old ADP, he and I worked together for years he's a good guy he's just one of those dedicated cops...though he's getting on in his years he seems to still have the knack for it."

Masane was a little relived that Nene knew the guy, he had successfully freaked her out with the Saber talk Nene saw this and reassured her.

"Leon huh? That guy is still around? I thought he went poof when the ADP did a head dive after Genom closed shop on them."

It was Linna and she had a smile on her face that made her look twenty years younger, she beamed with kiddish enthusiasm as she sipped a hot cup of green tea.

"Oh she ran into Leon today, he recognized her and found she was an Asagiri. Then he had the nerve to start digging at the Knight Saber thing, probably because of New Years and since he thought Priss was one he's trying to blindly connect the dots...being snoopy."

Linna gave off a laugh and patted Masane on the back.

"Oh don't worry about that guy, well... he IS a lecher but you wont have to worry about him finding out your a Knight Saber he couldn't figure out who we were with the backing of the ADP let alone by himself it's not even worth bringing up in the meeting. Just shrug him off, Priss did it all the time."

"Humph...easy for you guy's to say, I'm not Priss."

Shiori came in a few minutes later and started the meeting, she was rather cheery this evening a total change from the night's leading up to the New Years events. First she produced a folded paper and handed it to Ayame and had her pass it on, it was a copy of one of the major news papers in Mega Tokyo. Front page read...

_**New Years Celebration Saved, Knight Sabers Return!**_

And a rare thing accompanied under that, an actual photo albeit not a very good one but it did capture two out of four Knight Sabers. One going head to head with one of the Dobermans her arm in mid swing at it's head, the other facing off with another with her mono sword extended. With a little looking they recognized the two as Masane and Shiori, it was black and white but fires all around them could be defined.

"And now for another piece..."

Shiori clicked a button on the remote the wide screen coming to life, a selection from a memory sick and it began. It was all the footage audio included of all the coverage that was going on while they were in the fight that the others in the truck had bared witness to, there was a bit of pride and a few smiles going around the room as they watched and listened then the footage stopped.

"It seems we have been welcomed back to Mega Tokyo, the loss of life before and while we were on the scene was minimal thankfully city wide damage ceased once we were there to distract the boomers and so we were seen as 'saviors' on New Years. However as always, not every one has the same opinions..."

She clicked the remote again and it was on a talk show normally reserved for government talks and the like, some guy in a cheap looking suit and an obvious rug on hiss head to try and cover his omnipresent bald spot.

"These Knight Sabers are Mercenary's, Vigilantes on top of that there is no excuse for not bringing them in and to justice regardless of just what people THINK they did on New Years."

"Mr Goble those are understandable statements, but how can you argue the fact that if they did not show up on scene that the death toll would have been substantially higher? I personally think that the Knight Sabers did do some good, after all they did take care of the boomer menace when no one else could possibly have."

"I don't care about that Chuck, the body count would have been the same if the damned Army would have arrived on scene...now THOSE are people you should be rooting for not lawbreaking outlaws and mercenary's. They should have stayed gone in my personal opinion, for all we know the whole thing was orchestrated by the Knight Sabers for some publicity stunt!"

"Fuck you!"

Masane flipped the wide screen off with both middle fingers of both hands, putting heavy emphasis of the f word. The others looked at her a moment but the startling volume of her statement lost it's impact quickly, Shiori gave Masane an odd look as she witnessed the red eyed biker produce a pack of cigarettes and lit one with an old fashioned fuel lighter like a Zippo model. Miho appeared at Masane's side and laid an ashtray on the end table close to her, Masane nodded to her neutrally and as smoked to hopefully calm her nerves. No one knew that she smoked, Shiori had tried it but couldn't get passed the taste and the urge to cough her lungs out.

A couple of other channels later it seemed that some thing about them and New Years was on, mostly new channels and so on and for the first time there was actually footage of the Knight Sabers in action some thing that had never appeared before any where but there was little hope in avoiding it that night when the world watched. Half of the things said about them and or the New Years thing was good and the other was bad, mostly crackpots and some government officials and one or two Genom representatives not surprisingly, it seemed as though Genom had just as big an eye on them as the new Sabers did the public questioning weather they had involvement because those boomers bared their logo.

Shiori clicked a button on the remote and the wide screen went dark again, there was silence for a moment.

"Well...I guess we couldn't ask for better reviews."

Ayame commented, it was almost a deadpan.

"Well when you are an organization that works under the table and are generally classified as mercenaries and vigilantes, it is expected. How ever we did the best we could do under the circumstances which weren't all that good, we saved a lot of lives last night and we shut down the boomer rampage and that is all we can ask for."

"Yeah I guess your right, still people like that Goble prick get me steamed I'd like to kick him in the balls with a leg bomber."

Kei giggled at this, shifting in her seat.

"Well remind us if we ever need a PR Agent, promise me we wont choose Masane."

Every one had a chuckle from that one, even Masane grinned. The meeting was short after that and eventually they all said their good nights, they all felt closer now and that was some thing attributed to those who fight together it strengthened their team bonds. They knew that they would be needed again soon, who ever in the Green Dragons ordered the attempted massacre had to be pissed and already planning some thing against them no less. But when that time comes, the Knight Sabers would be waiting.

_(Chase The Dream)_

_End of Chapter_

_Roll credits ROFL_


End file.
